Sora no Kabuto: Wings of Fate
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: After losing their parents in the Shibuya meteorite incident, Noriko Kazuyuki and his little sister are sent to live with their grandmother in Sorami City. Years later, he encounters a lot of mysteries and events that will ultimately determine his fate. To overcome all of these fate determined changes, he will have to become Kamen Rider Kabuto! The Path of Heaven is his to forge!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto and Sora No Otoshimono…**

 **Hi there everyone, I apologize for presenting another re-write story of my Sora no Kabuto: Path of Heaven's Will, which is now called "Sora no Kabuto: Wings of Fate".** **But I really disliked how two of my previous stories of this one went, and of course, I really didn't get anywhere far with only one or two chapters at best, so I've made sure to make this one a whole lot better than the other ones.**

 **And in advance, I already wrote three chapters to make up for my shortcomings of this story. However, I won't be updating them for quite a while because I'm in the progress of creating another story which is a cross over between Kamen Rider OOO and DRRR.**

 **So with that, I hope you all enjoy this story.**

 **ACCESSION 1: The Path of Heaven Is Forged!**

 _In a land hidden within the skies there stood a red armored figure as he watches the end of the world right before his eyes. His heart ached knowing he's the only survivor and that all of his friends are gone. However, all of them sacrificed themselves, just so he can do one last task to make everything right and end this once and for all._

" _I must continue towards my path and never look back." he quietly claimed before proceeding towards his destination._

 _He wore a black bodysuit with red chest armor designed after a beetle's horn with two turquoise gems running down the middle and silver torsos. On his arm, he wore red gauntlets with the same beetle horn, additional plates on the upper arms, and shoulder guards with bits of silver. His legs are covered in red plates on the thighs, kneepads, and shins with the same beetle horn; plus a red right foot covered in metal. There are two metal plates on his back designed as folded wings, a silver belt around his waist with a red rhinoceros beetle in a slot, another beetle colored silver with a red horn on his left hip, and a button on the right. Finally his helmet is silver with black marks, a large red horn on the forehead, and turquoise eyes._

 _This is Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form!_

" _Here it is…" Kabuto said, walking towards a large stone before gently placing his hand on it._

" _Have you come to a decision?" asked a blue haired woman in white clothing, riding a saucer-like machine._

 _Kabuto didn't answer as the stone glowed in a luminous light before he pressed the Hyper Zecter._

" _ **HYPER CLOCK UP!"**_

 _His horns extended out as fins, the chest opened from the middle, and wings appeared on his back as the light enveloped his entire being._

* * *

 **At first I believed all of the strange things in my life were some kind of test by a higher being, but I realized it was part of life…my life. And the natural order of things. However, I believe in something higher which led me to my journey, with my friends and one I loved the most. I shall be by your side. Will you be by mine?**

 **-Noriko Kazuyuki**

* * *

 **(Bed Room)**

Noriko Kazuyuki, a sixteen year old male with black spiky hair and brown eyes was dressed in his Sorami High uniform as he looked outside the window.

"That same dream again…" he quietly uttered before looking at a silver belt on his desk. "And you're in it too, like always."

Noriko walked over to his desk and grabbed the belt, putting it in his bag then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Noriko finished cooking breakfast as he set everything down on the table.

"Eri, come down and eat!" he called out to another household resident.

"Coming, Onii-chan~!" a feminine voice cheered, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. The other resident is a fifteen year old girl with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and wore the Sorami High female uniform. This is Eri Kazuyuki, his little sister.

"You're slow." Noriko commented, eating his meal.

"Hey! Is that any way to greet your cute, adorable little sister!?" Eri exclaimed, pouting.

"Just sit down and eat." he calmly told her.

"You're a meanie, Onii-chan." she frowned before doing so.

Noriko silently ignored his energetic sister as they ate their breakfast together. They talked about various subjects before having to put their dishes away. He looked at the chore chart and spoke…

"You're doing the dishes tonight." Noriko said.

"Okay~!" she saluted.

"Now hurry up and brush your teeth, alright?"

"Got it." she said, running to the bathroom.

Afterwards they were in front of a small memorial inside the house with three photographs of their family members who have passed away a long time ago, and are now paying their respects.

"We're off now, mom, dad, grandpa, grandma…" Noriko said before respectfully bowing to the photographs.

"Bye, bye…" Eri waved to the photographs as they left the house.

* * *

Noriko and Eri live in Sorami City, a rural area where it is mostly covered by the mountains almost making it impossible for them to see another city for miles on end. At least an urban one, since there are other rural and suburban areas nearby.

They moved here seven years ago when their home city, Shibuya, was destroyed by a meteorite leaving them orphaned since their parents were killed during the incident. At first, the two had to fend off for themselves before a rescue team arrived and transported them here to live with their grandmother, who accepted them with open arms. It was a rocky start during the first couple of weeks here in the city, since the two were still overcoming their loss at the time.

Eri cried every night before going to bed and Noriko felt powerless not being able to help his own sister. Their grandmother, however, was there to comfort them in times of need and taught them important lessons in life and each other. The older Kazuyuki held a great deal of love, respect, and admiration for his grandmother as she took him under wing teaching him everything he needed to know.

As the following years passed, the Kazuyuki siblings lived happily with their grandmother until one day she got sick and couldn't help herself no more. She died five days later and almost everyone she knew attended the funeral. Noriko was surprised she knew so many people in this city. Afterwards some of them offered their assistance, but they refused knowing they have each other and that was all they needed. From then on, the two loved by themselves as their own family.

" _And seven years have gone by."_ Noriko thought, looking up at the sky.

"Onii-chan…?" Eri blinked at her brother, confused.

"Noriko-kun, Eri-chan…!" a feminine voice called out. They turned to face a girl around the same age as Eri, with brown hair tied in a yellow bow put in a ponytail, brown eyes, and wore the Sorami High female uniform. This is their friend and neighbor, Sohara Mitsuki.

"Sohara-chan~!" Eri cheered, leaping towards the girl to hug her.

"Aren't you usually at the school before us doing some early club activity?" Noriko began.

"I'm doing that tomorrow. Our schedule changed, so from now on I get to join you and Eri-chan in the mornings." Sohara smiled, lightly stroking his sister's head.

"I see. Well then, let's get going." Noriko said, continuing their walk to school.

Eri broke the hug and followed her brother.

"I came by your house earlier to see if you wanted to walk to school together. By the time I realized nobody was home, I ran all the way over here." Sohara nervously laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Of course, that's when we usually leave our house whenever you're around." Noriko said.

"And a little earlier too, because you come over to mooch off my brother's cooking!" Eri laughed causing the other girl to comically drop her jaw.

"Is it that obvious?" Sohara admitted, looking Noriko in the eye which told her a lot. "Yeah, should've figured you knew."

"Don't worry, Sohara-chan. I would've done the same thing too if Onii-chan and I weren't related." Eri smiled. "Though I agree his cooking is delicious~!"

"You're so lucky, Eri-chan. You get to eat that slice of heaven cooking everyday!" Sohara cooed, drifting off into her imagination.

"I share your feelings, Sohara-chan~!" Eri said as they imagined her brother's cooking.

Noriko inwardly sighed as he continued walking to school knowing they'll snap out of it eventually.

* * *

 **(Sorami High)**

Noriko sat in class as he stared out the window not paying attention to the teacher. This class wasn't very hard, so he can easily catch up on whatever he's missing out. Right now, he has more important things in mind. He stole a glance at his bag knowing the belt is still inside.

" _Why haven't you appeared to me yet? And what's with that dream?"_ Noriko thought knowing when he found that thing, a certain dream about the end of the world keeps replaying in his head.

Whenever that dream occurs in his mind, he can feel almost everything including that giant stone and armor he wore. In the beginning, he couldn't see what he wore knowing it was some kind of suit. It wasn't until the seventh night he can see it was a suit of armor motif after a rhinoceros beetle.

" _Kabuto…"_ Noriko deeply thought, until a sudden heaviness fell upon his eyes knowing he was about to fall asleep. _"What's going on? I'm about to pass out."_ Trying to resist the urge of falling asleep, he couldn't stay awake no more.

* * *

 **(Noriko's Dream)**

 _Noriko found himself in the middle of a meadow._

" _This is different." he observed the new scenery before spotting the blue haired woman from his dream, standing across from him. "Who are you?"_

" _Please, help me…" she begged, calm yet desperate._

" _You didn't answer my question: who are you? And why is it every time I have that apocalyptic dream, you appear asking me if I've made a decision?" Noriko pressed on knowing he needs these answers._

" _The skies have me in their grasps." she continued not having heard a word he said._

 _The older Kazuyuki narrowed his eyes in slight irritation knowing she can't hear a word he says. He was about to make some hand signals to see if she can understand him that way, but what he saw next surprised him._

 _A pair of wings appeared on her back. They were large, white feathery wings that lightly flapped as she began to take to the skies. Noriko stared up only to shield his eyes from a bright light that shone down on him._

" _The skies…" the woman said before everything went blank._

* * *

 **(Reality)**

"What was that about?" he questioned before feeling a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Onii-chan!" cried Eri, hugging her brother tightly with her face buried against his chest.

"Eri…" Noriko placed his hands on her shoulders, lightly pushing her away as he can see her teary face. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'!? You suddenly fell asleep in class and when it ended, we tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge." Sohara informed.

"I see." Noriko replied, rubbing his sister's head. "Stop crying will you. I just fell asleep."

"B-But…!" she pointed to a visible tear streaming down his cheek.

Noriko was perplexed for a moment as he wiped the tear away. _"This isn't from my own feelings. It must've been from that woman."_ It was the only explanation he can come up with.

"Did you have that dream again?" Sohara asked, worried.

"No, I didn't. I stopped having that dream a long time ago." Noriko told her before looking at his sister, wiping her tears away. "Don't worry, okay? I'm gonna be alright."

"Maybe we should have you go see a professional." Sohara began.

"I'm perfectly fine both physically and mentally." Noriko stated.

"It wouldn't hurt to at least have you checked out. You claim this dream hasn't appeared in a long time, but now it comes back? That can't be normal."

"It was a different dream. To be honest, I barely remember what it was about." Noriko half lied.

"How about we go see Sugata and ask him to help you?" she suggested.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?" Noriko sighed. "In any case, I'm not going to see that guy for professional help."

"Please, Onii-chan?" Eri begged with her hands clasped together, sending her infamous adorable puppy eyed look.

There is a reason why Eri boasts for calling herself "a cute, adorable little sister". And this is that very reason. Whenever she wants something or a certain food, she always uses this look on Noriko which only works about fifty percent of the time. Of course, Noriko can hardly refuse his little sister at times and does end up spoiling her. However as the older sibling and caretaker, he does draw a line knowing it can't always work on him.

"Alright…" Noriko reluctantly agreed knowing he can't refuse this time.

"Hey everyone, come outside! Someone is about to jump from the roof!" a random student cried as everyone ran out making Noriko sigh.

* * *

 **(School Yard)**

They were out in the courtyard as there were already a bunch of students as they all looked up to see a sixteen year old mal with white hair slightly unkempt, turquoise eyes, and wore a pair of glasses on the roof with a glider. This is Eishirou Sugata.

"And you believe this guy is supposed to give me professional help…?" Noriko said, giving Sohara a look.

"Uh…?" Sohara had no way to counter.

"Do you think he's going to make it? Maybe we get to see him fly!" Eri smiled as she cheered for him to do his flight simulation.

"I highly doubt that." a new voice replied.

They turned to face two people making their way towards them.

The first is a sixteen year old male with black/blue hair that slightly spikes and yellow eyes. His name is Tetsuo Satomi, Noriko's best friend and fellow survivor of the Shibuya meteorite incident.

The second is girl around their ages with long purple hair that has two strands tied white ribbons and matching eyes. This is Mikako Satsukitane, one of the most sadistic and psychotic person Noriko has ever met in his life.

"What's up, Tetsuo?" Noriko asked.

"Not much. I was on my way to our next class until I heard about this." Tetsuo told him." And that's when I ran into this." he gestured to Mikako.

"Mikako-chan~!" Eri leaped over to the Satsukitane heiress to hug her.

"Ara, ara, well if it isn't Eri-chan." Mikako smiled, lighting stroking the younger Kazuyuki's head. "Did you come here to watch Ei-chan fail with your darling Onii-chan?"

"I sure am!" Eri smiled before her brother pulled her away.

"Devil…" Noriko frowned.

"Oh come now Noriko, I am nothing of the sort." Mikako smiled though it was a lie. "Plus, your sister is just too cute."

Noriko sighed knowing she is trying to get under his skin. As stated earlier she is a total sadist who feeds off destruction and loves tormenting her victims, though those things are added for further explanation. She knows tormenting him is impossible, since he is immune and can fight back…so she goes after his sister and uses her as a weapon. If that wasn't bad enough, she took it upon herself to take Eri under devilish wing and teaches her bad habits much to his dismay.

"Eri, stop letting her corrupt you. I don't want you learning anymore of her bad habits." Noriko sternly told her.

"I don't teach your sister "bad habits", Noriko. I simply care for her as if she were my own little sister." Mikako said with a mischievous smirk.

"Anyway, it's nice to see you guys." Sohara smiled.

"Are you seriously going to stand there and let this moron fall, you psycho?" Tetuso frowned looking at Mikako.

"Aren't you two supposed to be childhood friends?" Noriko asked, crossing his arms.

"It wouldn't be of any use, since he certainly isn't going to listen to me. So I have him covered, see?" she pulled out medical insurance cards. "If he gets badly injured, he's already well covered and everything."

"Whoa…" the girls awed.

"Eri, don't be amazed by this." Noriko sighed.

"Don't you have a soul!? He is still a friend, you know!" Tetuso exclaimed.

"Are you two suggesting that I don't care about his well being in the slightest?" Mikako smirked, slowly approaching them.

"Yes." both answered.

"And it wouldn't be a bad idea for me to watch him fall to tear death, with a smile on my face as he dies?"

"You're saying that!" Tetuso exclaimed.

"And once I've collected the life insurance, I would be free to travel around the world in a luxury cruise liner while I mourn over his tragic death."

"And now you're just saying things." Noriko deadpanned.

"Twisted and messed up things." Tetuso said in agreement.

The other students gasped causing them to look up to see Sugata jumping off the roof with his glider.

"Oh great, he jumped…" Tetuso sweat dropped.

"He sure did." Noriko commented as they watched him fall into the trees nearby. "Let's go to class."

"Wait, Noriko-kun, what about your dream?" Sohara asked.

"This sounds interesting. What are you all talking about?" Mikako asked, intrigue.

"You had that dream again?" Tetuso asked.

"It's not like that." Noriko sighed. "And I keep telling you two I'm fine."

"But, Onii-chan…" Eri gave a puppy eyed look.

"Alright, just stop looking at me like that." Noriko said knowing this would happen.

"Noriko-kun has been having a bad dream since he was little. It stopped for a while, but now it resurfaced after all these years." Sohara informed. "So we wanted to ask Sugata for advice."

"Oh, I see." Mikako nodded. "If anything Sugata can defiantly help you guys out. He may be a creepy, perverted, and perhaps one of the freakiest specs out there…though I guarantee he is reliable."

"That's one way to mock and compliment someone at once." Noriko commented. "Anyway, we'll see him during break since he'll most likely be in the nurses' office when he comes back. So let's go."

* * *

 **(New World Discovery Club)**

"A dream, you say...?" Sugata began, poking a doll after the group told him about Noriko's dream. "It is theorized dreams are electrical signals of which the brain sends through our minds, thus processing or making a dream. If it's a forgotten memory, then you desire to see that dream according to your own reality or actions."

"Okay…?" Tetuso said, confused.

"However it's only a hypothesis grounded by reality and its laws. And everyone knows you can't explain the unreal with realistic terms." he said, walking over to his computer. "Now take a look here."

They all looked at the screen to see a black dot circling around the globe.

"Do you know what that is?" he began.

"Of course not, how could we?" Tetuso frowned.

"Exactly." he said, confusing them.

"Huh?" Eri blinked.

"You all came to the conclusion that you don't know about this specimen. Scientists all over the world have tried to investigate this spot, but none of them know of its true nature. However, I, on the other hand, know the true nature of this specimen! Along with your dream included, Noriko."

" _Coming here was a bad idea…"_ both Noriko and Tetsuo thought.

"It is the continent of the New World!" he announced making the two males deadpan. "Those fools in the science community, they have no idea what the New World holds. If you stick with me; I will unlock the true nature of both the New World and your dream!"

"Wonderful!" Eri and Sohara gleamed.

"Thanks for being here with me." Noriko said, looking at Tetuso.

"No problem, that's what buds are for." Tetuso said.

"And we're in luck." Sugata said, looking at the screen. "It appears the continent will heading over this town at the old cherry blossom tree at midnight. Won't you do the pleasures of accompanying me?"

"Like hell…" Tetuso frowned.

"Yes!" both girls happily replied.

"No, Eri…we're not going to wait half the night for some black dot to appear over town. I already agreed to speak with him, but this is where I drawn the line." Noriko sternly told his sister.

"But Onii-chan, don't you remember what Obaa-chan said; 'When your destiny awakens, so does your path. As it means your journey is well within your wake.' And that's now!" Eri said, pointing at the dot.

"Your grandmother was truly a wise woman. And she's right…the path of the New World is going to be the start of a glorious journey that will change our fates!" Sugata proclaimed.

"I have no choice." Noriko sighed.

"I'll see if I can make it if my part time job doesn't keep me busy." Tetuso offered.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **(Abandon Building)**

There were five black vans parked outside of an abandon building as soldiers stormed out of them.

They all wore black swat-like uniforms with matching bug-like helmets that has large insect eyes and silver antenna. Each of them was armed with cylinder shaped weapons that seemed to be guns with blades folded back. These people are Zect Troopers!

"Listen up everyone! According to our reports there have been calls about people disappearing here in this area, which leads up to this building. There's no doubt our target is here, so I want everyone to be caution when pursuing the enemy." announced a man in his early twenties with brown hair and eyes, wearing glasses along with a suit. This is Simon Ogata.

"Yes, sir!" the Zect Troopers saluted.

"Platoon D will go inside first and search for the Worms. If any of you happen to find anything, then be ready for when they strike. I'll make sure Platoons E and I will follow in afterwards." Ogata said as the group nodded.

Platoon D went inside the building as they began their search.

* * *

 **(With Platoon D)**

Platoon D carefully watched each other's backs as they each split into teams of two searching for their target. As they continued their search one of them bumped into something.

"What was that?" a Zect Trooper asked.

"I think I bumped into something…" another said before looking at a person who was covered in a web-like cocoon. "I think we finally found something."

" _What did you find?"_ Ogata asked through their com-link.

"It's a person wrapped around in some web-like cocoon."

" _Then be careful, it most likely means the enemy is nearby."_

"Yes, sir…"

They soon heard little stones from the ceiling dropping to the ground before a green humanoid chrysalis-like creature with orange claws appeared. This is the Sails Worm.

"Worm!" cried a Zect Trooper.

All of them immediately pointed their weapons at the Sails Worm and started shooting. Their bullets seemed to have had no effect as said Worm effortlessly knocked three of the Zect Troopers away, while continuing to go after the others.

* * *

 **(With Ogata)**

Ogata was watching everything from his laptop thanks to the cameras installed within each Trooper's helmets.

"Platoon F! Hurry up and go inside! Back up our men!" he commanded as they nodded before heading inside the building.

* * *

Once the two Platoon units were joined together, they were trying to keep the Worm at bay.

" _Everyone, circle around the Worm! If you're all spread out, then it won't be able to keep up with all of you. And make sure to keep firing too!"_ Ogata instructed.

"Yes, sir!" they said before doing as told.

The Sails Worm had a hard time trying to keep up with them as it was repeatedly getting shot.

" _Good! Make sure you keep that up!"_

"Yes!" said a Zect Trooper.

As they continued their assault on the Worm two more of them appeared catching them off guard.

"There were more of them!?" exclaimed a Zect Trooper, firing at one along with a few of his comrades as some fired at the other.

* * *

Ogata watched as his men were being slaughtered one by one as the Sail Worms were easily overpowering them.

" _Damn! I should've known there were more of them. One seemed to be a lucky break, however that quickly turned on us…."_ he grimaced while continuing to watch. "Everyone, I want all of you to keep your distance from the Worms! If you still have ammunition to spare then keep firing, for those of you who don't resort to using your blades! But only use them alongside the Troopers with ammo, understood!"

" _Yes!"_ one managed to respond.

Ogata watched the Troopers do what he had commanded of them. It wasn't enough to keep the Worms stalling until reinforcements arrive, but this was all he could for the meantime to keep them alive. Just as when he was about call HQ the alarm on his laptop went off.

"What!?" he looked at the screen and noticed one of the Sails Worm literally heating up. "Oh no, one is about to molt! Everyone, retreat! One of the Worms is about to molt! I repeat; one of the Worms is about to molt! Get out of there now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the building all of the Zect Troopers had listened to their commander's orders and panicked. They all noticed a Sails Worm heating up with steam as it soon transformed into an entirely different being.

It was a dark blue humanoid Epilachna with black spots, forearmed claws, head of said insect, and upwards shoulder guards.

"You heard the commander, we have to leave!" a Zect Trooper shouted as they attempted to escape the building.

The Epilachna Worm had other things in mind as it had suddenly vanished out of sight. With a blink of an eye all of the Troopers started to going down one by one within less than a second.

"Clock Up!?" exclaimed one.

As the Epilachna Worm took down almost every Trooper, it soon halted its assault before leaving the area with its newfound speed with the two Sail Worms following.

There were only a few Troopers who got lucky and didn't suffer the Worms' wrath, save for a few injuries. As for the others, they were all brought down.

* * *

 **(Moments Later)**

Ogata leaned against one of the vans with his fist clenched. He had gotten the report stating more than half of his men were dead. Some were injured but would have to be out of commission for a while, until they're healed and are ready to come back to work whenever possible.

After waiting a few hours or so, reinforcements arrived to take some of the injured Troopers to a nearby hospital while others were investigating the building to find any trails the Worms could've left behind. It was a long shot, but now with the threat gone there was bound to be something until they resurface.

"I take it the mission didn't go to well…" said a man around the age of forty two with short black hair, wearing a suit. This is Shuichi Takadoro.

"Takadoro-san." began Ogata. "Is that supposed to be some kind of sick joke? Of course it was a fail."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to go there."

"Has there been any news with the Masked Rider System?"

"I heard some recent news but they aren't very litigable. Agents and Troopers alike are still searching for the Zecters as we speak."

"Damn those Zecters! I knew it was a bad idea for them to have a mind of their own! They refuse to partner with anyone from ZECT, and are now out of sight! It wouldn't surprise me if the partnered with outsiders. Don't they know we're fighting a war!?" Ogata exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Ogata. I know you're angry about losing your men, but we still have to keep moving." Takadoro said. "Now come, we have to head back to base and report."

"Yes."

Unbeknownst to them, a red mechanical rhinoceros beetle was secretly watching over them from the sky as it flew away.

* * *

 **(Cherry Blossom Tree)**

Noriko frowned as he waited underneath the old cherry blossom tree with his sister. There was no one here beside them of course, especially the one who started all of this. Only two out of three people have litigable reasons for not showing up.

Tetuso was tired from his part time job. Sohara couldn't be out pass midnight, something he should do with Eri. And finally, that demon spawn captured Sugata into something or other.

"Eri, we're leaving." Noriko told her.

"But we still have to wait for the black spot to arrive! Can't we at least wait five more minutes, Onii-chan?" Eri cried.

"No. It's already ten minutes passed midnight, so we're leaving. We have to get ready for school tomorrow, anyway."

"Aw, okay…." Eri frowned as they were about to leave, until Noriko's phone rang.

Noriko dug into his pocket, took his phone out, and looked to see that it was Sugata who is calling him.

"Well at least I'll give him a piece of my mind…" Noriko answered the call. "Now listen here-!"

" _There's no time for that!"_ Sugata cried over the other line. _"Noriko, listen…I just checked the data and it says the hole is already above you!"_

"What!" Noriko looked up at the sky to see that something was coming.

"It's the hole!" Eri pointed.

" _m….eadin…er…ere…ght…ow…!"_

Noriko frowned as the connection had died out on them. He looked back at the hole only to see a golden light crashing down, almost hitting them but they quickly avoided it as a crater was formed. They slowly walked over to see what had fallen from the sky.

To their surprise, it was an unconscious girl around the same age as Noriko with long rosy pink hair that has two strands dyed black, and red ribbons tied onto the ponytails. She wore a white corset that left her midriff exposed, white skirt, long gray stockings underneath white armored boots, long black arm wear underneath white forearm armor, a choker with a short chain, and large rounded wing-like shoulder guards. Finally, the most noticeable feature was her lovely pink feathery wings.

"She's beautiful…" Eri awed.

" _This-This girl…she has the exact same wings as that woman's! What's going on here?"_ Noriko questioned as he noticed pillars about to fall from the sky. "Hurry up and get out of here, I'll catch up!"

"R-Right!" the younger Kazuyuki nodded before doing so.

Noriko jumped into the crater and picked carried the girl bridal style, and quickly climbed out said crater while trying to avoid the falling pillars. A shadow of a pillar was about to crash from above making him panic, since he'd never figure being smashed like a pancake would be his death.

"Onii-chan…!" Eri cried, scared for her brother's life.

" _Dammit! No! I will_ _ **not**_ _die and leave Eri alone in this world!"_ Noriko desperately thought, closing his eyes waiting for his supposed death to come. However he felt nothing but the gentle wind.

The older Kazuyuki felt himself being lifted into the air. Once he opened his eyes, he looked up to see that it was the girl, who was now conscious as he took note of her emerald green eyes, lifting him into the air while flapping her wings to lure him away from danger.

"Now begin imprinting process." she said in a soft, quiet tone. Suddenly her chains extended itself to Noriko's hand, slowly wrapping itself around his palm.

"What is this…?" Noriko questioned.

Moments later, they descended to the ground as Eri ran towards them, immediately hugging her brother relived he's still alive. As for the girl, she submissively bowed to Noriko.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." she began. "I am a Pet Class Angeloid; Type Alpha…Ikaros. My sole purpose is to fulfill your every want and desires, Master…"

The Kazuyuki siblings blinked.

* * *

 **(Kazuyuki Residence)**

Noriko awoke to find Ikaros, the Angeloid who he and his sister found last night, sitting on top of him while staring at him with her usual blank expression.

"Good morning, Master." she greeted.

"Yeah, morning…." Noriko slightly frowned. "Get off me."

"My apologies." said Ikaros, gently hopping off Noriko as she stood beside his bed.

" _How did this happen?"_ sighed Noriko.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _Can we keep her, Onii-chan?" squeaked Eri, hugging Ikaros who simply looked at her._

" _No." he answered._

" _But look at her! She's beautiful and has wonderful wings! No doubt she's an angel sent down from Heaven…!" Eri said, rubbing her cheek against the other girl's. "And remember, Obaa-chan said; 'If the heavens bestow a valuable gift, then gracefully accept and treat it with care.'_

 _Noriko sighed knowing his sister is right. Their late grandmother's words and teachings always had a meaning behind them. Besides, now that he thinks about it, he did jump the gun of rejecting her too soon. First off, she has wings and he doubts anyone won't treat her kindly. Secondly, he's attached to her thanks to this chain which he can't get off. And more importantly, she must have some relations to that other woman in his dream._

" _Alright, let's hurry up before anyone spots us." Noriko said making his sister cheer with joy._

* * *

 **(Present)**

"Ikaros-chan!" yelled Eri, flinging Noriko's bed room door open. She then spotted the Angeloid before hugging her. "There you are! I thought I lost you!"

"I was simply in Master's room waiting for him to awake." Ikaros said.

"Is that so…?" Eri said, suspiciously looking at her brother who frowned at her. She then noticed the chain on his hand attached to the collar. "Did you make her come here, Onii-chan?"

"No. We agreed that she would stay in your room. There would be no point for me to call her here…she must have done it on her own." Noriko said.

"Correct." nodded Ikaros.

"Well if that's the case, then okay. By the way, I got a text from Sohara-chan saying she's going to the school ahead of us due to her club activities." Eri informed.

"At least she won't mooch off us. Anyway, you two head down to the kitchen. I'll be there in a sec and make breakfast." Noriko told them as they nodded.

* * *

 **(With Sohara)**

Sohara was on her way to school before spotting a green chrysalis-like monster killing some man before somehow taking his form. She gasped at this but unfortunately, the disguised monster somehow managed to hear this before looking at the girl.

Sohara immediately ran away while reaching for her phone.

" _I better call for help!"_ she thought.

* * *

 **(Kazuyuki Residence)**

After finishing breakfast and praying to their small family memorial, Noriko and Eri were about to head out for school until the older Kazuyuki noticed a small yet difficult problem.

"Wait a minute, I can't go to school with this chain still attached." he said trying to get the chain off.

"Then you can bring Ikaros-chan with us!" Eri smiled.

"She has wings, and I doubt anyone won't report that on our watch."

"Oh, right…"

"Master, if you wish, I can simply make chain disappear." Ikaros said as the chain vanished from his hand.

"That's better. Wish you could've done that sooner, but oh well…Come on, let's go." Noriko said before walking out the door.

"Don't worry, Ikaros-chan! We'll be back at three twenty sharp!" Eri waved before closing the door.

Now outside of their house, the Kazuyuki siblings were on their way to school.

"I wish we could've brought Ikaros-chan with us." Eri sadly frowned.

"I know you like her, but we risk the fact of her having wings appear in the public." Noriko said.

"I suppose you're right. It is to protect her." Eri said before they both got a text from Sohara. "What the…? Oh no, it's Sohara-chan! She's in danger!"

"Let's go!" Noriko said as they ran.

* * *

 **(With Sohara)**

Sohara ended up running inside an old business building that's been abandon for quite some time, but that isn't important right now. She was hiding from the Sails Worm trying not to get spotted, as she waited for her friends to come for her or call for help. Now that she thinks about it, calling the police first instead of her friends was supposed to be what she had done however the fear she felt seeing this monster must've knocked out her common sense a bit.

" _I just hope they'll be here soon."_ she thought, worried.

* * *

Zect Troopers had arrived to the building after receiving a warning signal of the Worm's whereabouts. Once they glanced at the building, seven Sail Worms were spotted on the roof tops as they stared at them before jumping inside.

"Let's hurry and go after them!" said a Zect Trooper.

"Yeah…!" another said before half of them entered while the others stayed outside in case of anything happens.

* * *

"What a bunch of idiots…" sighed a red mechanical rhinoceros beetle, watching them from the air.

He knew they weren't going to beat the Worms unless they partnered with him, but alas he just doesn't like any one of them. Plus the belt he was supposed to be equipped with doesn't work for some reason. Well even if it did work, he'd choose the person either way.

"Oh well, might as well try to lend them a hand." he said before spotting two high school kids arriving. "Huh…?"

* * *

 **(With Noriko and Eri)**

The Kazuyuki siblings were running around the odd soldiers, who were waiting outside of the building.

"Who do you think those guys are?" Eri asked.

"I don't know. But something tells me they're not with the police." Noriko said as they managed to sneak to the back door and enter the building. They climbed up the stairs and tired looking for Sohara.

"Sohara-chan…?" Eri whispered trying to look for her.

"Noriko-kun, Eri-chan…!" Sohara yelled, running out of her hiding spot to hug the younger Kazyuki in relief.

"What happened?" Noriko asked.

"There's no time for that! We have to get out of here before more of those creatures find us!" Sohara frantically cried in fear.

"Creatures…?" questioned Noriko before suddenly they were surrounded by three Sail Worms.

Eri and Sohara yelped in fear as they hugged each other tightly.

"What the…?" Noriko observed each of the Worms around him before looking back at the two girls. He then picked up a metal pipe "You two get out of here! I'll try to hold them off!"

"But, Onii-chan…!" Eri cried.

"Now!" he yelled.

They reluctantly did as told but a Sails Worm got in their way. Noriko quickly sprung into action as he kicked it away from them, but the other two were already close to the girls. He swung the pipe at both of them, but it had no effect as they knocked the pipe out of his hand and then knocked him to the side.

Noriko watched as they were slowly making their way towards his little sister and Sohara. He clenched his fist, standing back on his feet as he glared at the Worms.

"You will NOT touch my sister!" he proclaimed attempting to go at them again.

Before he could make an attempt for another attack, a red mechanical beetle crashed through the window and targeted the Sail Worms, hitting them on the mark as they staggered backwards.

"Are you two alright?" Noriko asked the girls.

They nodded in response.

"Hmm…? Yes, I think you're the one!" the mechanical beetle, observing Noriko from top to bottom.

"Eh? A talking robotic beetle…? Sohara blinked.

"Amazing…!" Eri awed.

"You're too kind." the beetle said.

"Who are you? And what are you?" Noriko asked.

"My name is Kabuto Zecter. I am an AI machine that's meant to take these guys down, along with my partner." Kabuto Zecter introduced.

"Thanks for saving us, but where's your partner? These things aren't exactly dead yet…" Noriko said as the Sail Worms recovered.

"You're my partner!" Kabuto Zecter said.

"Me…?" Noriko questioned before his school bag suddenly glowed. He picked it up and then opened it to reveal the belt that's been inside since yesterday. "The belt…!"

Kabuto Zecter gasped. "So…you're the one who's had my real belt!"

The Sail Worms growled causing them to rid of their shock.

"We'll talk about this later! Hurry up and put the belt on!" Kabuto Zecter said as the older Kazuyuki did so. "Before we being, may I know your name?"

"Noriko, Noriko Kazuyuki…"

"Well then Noriko, let's do this!" he flew into his palm.

Noriko stared at the Zecter feeling an odd sensation that somehow felt oddly familiar. He quickly casted it aside thinking it was nothing before he followed his instincts.

"Henshin!"

Noriko inserted Kabuto Zecter into the slot.

" **HENSHIN!"**

He was soon consumed in red hexagon energy before a new figure stood in his place.

He was clad in a black bodysuit with silver, bulky armor that was square shaped on the chest that has red on the upper part. On his left shoulder is a red beetle design with the word "ZECT" over it. He has large, round shoulder pads and large silver gauntlets with cylindrical patterns on the arms. There were silver plates on legs from thighs, knee pads, shins, three thin cylindrical metals on the ankles, and some metal on the feet. His helmet is silver with horns, blue opaque visor, and two black tubes that seem to be holding something back.

This is Kamen Rider Kabuto!

Kabuto flexed his hands feeling power surge through his body.

"This is…" he uttered before a Sail Worm tried attacking him, however he countered knocking it back.

Eri and Sohara stared at him in awe.

" _I knew it."_ thought Kabuto still getting a feel of his form. _"There's no doubt about it, this is the right armor but it's different. Why is that?"_

Shaking his thoughts away, Kabuto focused on the Sail Worms as he needed to take care of them quick and then get out of here with the girls. Two of them charged at him, but Kabuto easily countered their attacks and pushed them back.

Kabuto engaged on in combat before kneeing in the gut, then lunges a punch at one that attempted to sneak behind him. He tossed the other one towards its kinds before taking out a gun-like weapon that seemed to resemble both an axe and kunai at once. He shot all three of them before changing the Kunai Gun into its axe mode, slashing all three of them as they immediately exploded.

Sohara and Eri stared at Kabuto in awe as he slowly turned his head to face them.

"Onii-chan…?" Eri stared at her armored brother.

"Noriko-kun…" Sohara awed.

"Are you both alright?" Kabuto began.

"Y-Yeah…" Sohara nodded before Eri ran up to him.

"You were amazing!" she cheered, hugging her armored brother who looked the other direction see there was company with them.

Standing across from them is the Epilachna Worm.

* * *

 **(Kazuyuki Residence)**

Meanwhile, Ikaros was simply exploring the house wanting to get familiar with her new home as much as possible. She was getting a good grasp of the place, though there are some things that confused her.

As she was learning more about the house, her hair strand began to wiggle back and forth meaning her master is in danger.

"Master is in danger…" she stated before going outside, expanding her wings then took flight.

* * *

Kabuto tried shooting the Epilachna Worm with his Kunai Gun, but it seemed to be moving at great speeds making it a blur that he can't keep up with. In a blink of an eye, he was hit multiple times by the Epilachna Worm as sparks flew off his armor. He grunted in pain trying to stay on his feet.

"Onii-chan…!" Eri cried.

"Oh no, Noriko-kun!" exclaimed Sohara, worry.

"This suit is heavy meaning it isn't at its full peak yet." observed Kabuto, gently placing his hand on the Zecter's Horn before lightly tapping it. Sparks then enveloped his body making the heavy armor pieces look as though they were going to pop off at any moment.

"Cast Off!"

He pulled the horn backwards.

" **CAST OFF!"**

The armor pieces then flew off aiming towards his foe, who was hit by one of the pieces.

" **CHANGE BEETLE!"**

Kabuto had drastically changed from his previous form due to his heavy armor now gone. His upper body was sleeker while his legs remained the same. His forearms and upper arms were now covered in silver plates that connected to silver wrist bands. On his hands are black guards trimmed in silver and the shoulder guards were mostly silver with a red design on top. His chest armor was now red designed after a beetle's abdomen with silver torso sides. His helmet had gone through the most changes as it was nearly red with a silver bottom covered in black trims. A horn attached to his chin rose up to make the opaque visor into blue eyes, while attaching to his forehead as a rhinoceros beetle horn.

This is Kabuto Rider Form!

"So this is my other form…" Kabuto observed through a mirror before glancing at the Epilachna Worm. "It's time for me to end this."

The Epilachna Worm immediately became a blur as Kabuto didn't seem to worry.

"Clock Up!"

He pressed the button on his right hip.

" **CLOCK UP!"**

Soon he disappeared in high speeds as the girls were watching two blurs go at it.

"Amazing!" said Eri.

 **(Inside Clock Up)**

Kabuto traded blows with the Epilachna Worm as he ducked to avoid its punch, and then used Kunai Mode of his weapon to slash it across the stomach from where he was positioned. The Worm cried in pain before Kabuto spin kicked it back making it stagger as he slashed it multiple times. With the Worm now weakened, he stole a glance at his Zecter spotting three buttons.

"Now, it is time to say goodbye…" Kabuto said walking three steps away from the Worm.

" **ONE!"**

The Epilachna Worm slowly stood back up and growled at Kabuto.

" **TWO!"**

It then proceeded to charge at him in hopes of killing him for good.

" **THREE!"**

Kabuto pulled the horn back as electricity coursed through his waist that traveled up to the horn.

"Rider Kick..."

He pulled the horn back.

" **RIDER KICK!"**

Kabuto spun around and kicked the Epilachna Worm as it exploded.

 **(Outside Clock Up)**

" **CLOCK OVER!"**

Kabuto let out sigh.

"Whoa, that was amazing!" Sohara exclaimed.

"He did it!" cheered Eri.

"I heard an explosion come from up here!" said a Zect Trooper as they heard footsteps approaching from a distance.

"We have to get out of here." Kabuto said, preparing to use Clock Up again to escape. However before he could do so, he spotted something coming at them from a distance as it crashed through the window.

It was Ikaros.

"Ikaros-chan!" Eri happily announced, running to hug the Angeloid.

"Hello, Eri." Ikaros greeted before scanning the room. "Where is Master…?"

"I'm right here…" Kabuto announced, pulling the Zecter out to cancel his transformation.

"Hey! Noriko! Why'd you cancel the transformation!? Those Zect Troopers are going to arrive any minute! And who's this?" Kabuto Zecter exclaimed.

"No time to explain." Noriko said before looking at Ikaros.

"Do you have an order for me, Master?" Ikaros asked.

"If you can…I need you to take us away from this place and somewhere safe, and fast too." Noriko said.

"Do you have any specific location, Master?" Ikaros asked, pulling out an odd looking card.

Noriko was about to tell her where she should take them, but the Zect Troopers were closing in fast.

"No time, just take us anywhere!" Noriko said.

"Alright then…" Ikaros said as the card glowed in a bright light that soon enveloped them before disappearing from where they stood.

* * *

 **(Sorami High)**

Tetsuo was waiting for Noriko to give him a call after leaving a text. As to the reason why is because class was about to start soon, and he knows his friend is never late for class when the bell rings. It was odd so that's why he tried calling him first, then texting last.

"I wonder if they got caught up or something?" wondered Tetuso.

Soon a bright light suddenly appeared out of nowhere catching the student's attention causing them all to shield their eyes, until the light died out. They all looked only to see…

"Noriko!" exclaimed Tetuso, surprised to his friend appearing out of that light.

"Whoa…!" Eri awed now seeing they're at the school.

"We're at the school!" Sohara said, surprised.

"Yeah, no kidding…but unfortunately everyone's watching us." Noriko pointed out already hearing hushed whispers from the other students. "This isn't going turn out good."

* * *

 **Alright everyone, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACCESSION 2: Information, Discussion, and Explanation! A Team Is Made!**

In the New World Discovery Club, Noriko sighed as he finished explaining last night's events about how he and his sister met Ikaros when she fell out of the sky from that black hole.

"This is fascinating, Noriko. She's obviously an inhabit of the New World." Sugata said, pleased that his theories were correct.

"I still can't believe Sugata was right, or that this girl's wings are actually real." Tetuso commented as he observed the Angeloid. "She could possibly be an Angel or something else for all we know."

"She _is_ an Angle!" Eri defended, hugging the Angeloid while rubbing her cheek against hers. "If she wasn't, then she wouldn't have landed on the spot where Onii-chan and I were at the other night."

"That's only because Sugata knew where it was going to be at. Besides, it's not like she came specifically for wither you or Noriko, right?" Sohara questioned with a slight frown.

"Wrong! Obaa-chan said this; 'For you…there is never such a thing as coincidences or accidents, only the guiding wish of the world. That wish is yours bestowed by the world!' And that's why I believe Ikaros-chan appeared before Onii-chan." Eri firmly said, while placing her head against Ikaros' breast using it as a pillow. "Ah, this is so comfy~!"

"That sounded pretty cool at first, until she did that…"Tetsuo sweat dropped.

"Eri-chan is back to her playful self again." Sohara said with a sweat drop of her own.

"It's cute how your sister has a new playmate." Mikako commented with amusement.

Noriko shot her a look.

"I guess anything is possible. That could be why she came to you." Sugata added.

"Anyway, that's only half of the craziness we encountered so far." Noriko said as Kabuto Zecter flew on his shoulder.

"Half the craziness?" snorted Sohara. "Please, I doubt almost being smashed by falling pillars is nothing compared to the bug-like monsters that were about to kill us!"

"I agree with you there."

"And our new friend here has the answers to the questions I've been wondering, since I came across one of those monsters and saw Noriko transform into that suit of armor." Sohara looked at the Zecter. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes." answered Kabuto Zecter.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about our other new friend here." Sugata said, lightly pushing up his glasses. "Your name is Kabuto Zecter, right? I must say I've never seen something like you before, a sentient machine that is capable of feeling emotion and other qualities."

"Why thank you." Kabuto Zecter said.

"As much as I'm curious about the talking robotic beetle, we don't have enough time to be discussing this. Our classes are going to start any minute." Tetuso stated.

"I agree." Noriko nodded. "We'll go to my house after school and finish our discussion there. For the meantime, let's go on about our day and pretend as though nothing happened."

"Why can't we all just get together during lunch and talk about it then…?" Sohara asked.

"Don't you have club activities during lunch today, Sohara?" Noriko began as everyone knew where this was going.

"Now that you mention it…" she trailed.

"With this new information Noriko has provided, I must begin to study all the new data meaning lunch and class breaks are needed for me to do this." Sugata said.

"Knowing you, that was your intention from the start." Noriko commented earning a smirk from him.

"Basically we all have stuff to do today." Mikako said. "For me, I'm…"

"We don't want to know!" Noriko and Tetuso simultaneously interjected with frowns.

"Anyway, Ikaros show Kabuto Zecter the way back home and make sure not to get spotted, okay?" instructed Noriko.

"Yes, Master." Ikaros nodded.

"EH!?" exclaimed both Eri and Kabuto Zecter. "Why can't they/I stay…?"

The older Kazuyuki sighed knowing something like this would happen. Well at least from his sister, not Kabuto Zecter.

"They can't stay because both of them stand out too much. I'm sure people will start to talk once they've realized Ikaros' wings are real and not for cosplay. And we can't have that on our consciousness." he then shifts his gaze to Kabuto Zecter. "As for you, I have no doubt you'll agree pretending to be a toy; but I am concerned you won't hold still long enough to get through eight hours of school. Plus, you might end up talking to either myself or Eri in one of our bags while being around other people. And we don't have a toy remote control to fake controlling you."

"I won't say anything!" Kabuto Zecter said.

"But can you hold still for eight hours straight?" he asked.

"Of course…!"

"Really?" he shot him a look.

"Okay, probably not." Kabuto Zecter reluctantly admitted.

"Aww…" Eri sadly pouted.

"It's okay, we'll see them back home." assured the older Kazuyuki.

"Well then Master, we shall be on our way." Ikaros said, spreading out her wings as she took flight to the skies.

"Alright, I'll follow the angel lady." Kabuto Zecter sighed. "Listen Noriko, if there's any danger nearby I'll be able sense it and come to your aid, alright? Also, you can always call upon me as well."

Noriko nodded.

Kabuto Zecter also took flight as well.

As the group watched them fly, Noriko sighed knowing their lives are going to get crazy now.

"I actually want school to be over now." Sugata said. It was obvious he wants to learn more about these bug-like creatures Sohara mentioned and wishes to know what information their robotic friend has.

"Well aren't you a lucky dog, Noriko." Mikako began with a mischievous grin.

"Don't you dare start…" frowned Noriko.

"Being related and living together with your cute little sister, who is just as lovely as an angle herself. And now you're actually living with a gorgeous angle girl."

"Shut up."

"C'mon, let's go to class before we're late." Tetuso said as they left the room.

* * *

 **(Kazuyuki Residence)**

Everyone gathered around the living room as it was time for Kabuto Zecter to explain the events that happened this morning, with those monsters, Noriko's transformation, and those soldiers too.

"Now that everyone is here, it's time for me to share my own information with you all. First off, those monsters are called Worms." Kabuto Zecter began.

"Worms…?" questioned Sohara.

"That's an interesting name…to say the least." Tetuso commented.

"Why are they called Worms? From what I saw they took the form of a chrysalis instead of a worm." Noriko said. Despite them being ugly, he could tell what insect they were motif after.

"To be blunt, it was the organization who those troopers work for are the ones who decided to call them Worms. I don't know why, but it's probably because it was simpler or something." Kabuto Zecter said.

"Makes sense to me." Sohara said.

"Anyway, their chrysalis forms are just shells waiting to be hatched. As you've seen before, that one Worm managed to molt, thus gaining a more powerful body taking the form of whatever insect it has." he explained.

"Interesting." spoke Sugata. "So how exactly do these, well hmm…?"

"Is that brain of yours stuck, Sugata?" Mikako asked with a giggle.

"I thought it would be odd to keep calling these lesser Worms by their given species name. I'm trying to figure out if there's another term for them, so we won't keep calling them 'Worms'."

"They're called Sails Worms." Kabuto Zecter informed.

"Sails Worms, eh?" he pondered.

"Just give them a name based on something they take after. Yeah, I can kind of see how that works out." Tetuso said.

"Putting that aside, I suggest we get back to the main topic and start discussing their abilities next." Noriko said.

"Agreed." nodded Sugata.

"Okay then, what do you want to know first?" Kabuto Zecter asked.

"Let's start with their ability to copy the appearances of other people. After what I saw today, I can't just let something like that go." Sohara said.

"Yes that is good reasoning. And a good question also." Kabuto Zecter said. "I tell no lie when I say that Worms _do_ have the ability to copy the appearances of other human beings. However that's not the worse part that ability, they can also gain the memories and abilities of the person they mimic, and can sound like them also."

"Are you kidding me!?" Sohara exclaimed.

The rest of the group seemed concerned about this as well.

"This is something I wouldn't lie about." Kabuto Zecter replied.

"Then we're basically all screwed if these things gain the memories and abilities of other people, especially if it's someone we all know who's close to us." Tetuso said.

"I still won't hesitate to kill 'em all." Mikako said with a smile.

"And you're just plain evil!" Tetuso yelled.

"So I won't be able to tell between my friends?" Eri said while clinging onto her brother.

"Hold on, I think we're jumping the gun a bit." Noriko spoke catching their attention. "If the Worms can mimic a person along with gaining their memories and abilities, then it won't be a problem unless they come across someone we personally know or if they decided to copy one of us."

"I would say you're half right about that, but the main problem is that we won't be able to tell them apart unless you have some kind of plan of course." Mikako said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I don't." Noriko reluctantly admitted.

"Don't worry, I know how to tell apart Worms from humans." Kabuto Zecter said making everyone look at him.

"Really...?" Eri hopefully asked.

"While they can mimic a person by looking at them, they can't copy the scent of whoever they pose along with their heat temperatures as well."

"If that's the case, I might be able to come up with something that'll help." Sugata said.

"That's good…" Sohara sighed in relief.

"No casual killings then." Mikako disappointingly said.

"What is wrong with you!?" Tetuso exclaimed.

"Anyway, that's all I know about the Worms." Kabuto Zecter said.

"Oh! Then let's talk about those strange looking swat guys we saw!" Eri said.

"Strange looking swat guys…?" Tetuso blinked.

"She means the Zect Troopers." said Kabuto Zecter.

"Zect Troopers?" they all questioned.

"They're foot soldiers that work for ZECT."

At this point everyone blinked at this.

* * *

 **(ZECT)**

Ogata paced through the hallways of ZECT as he was heading towards the science department, where the organization's scientists work on weaponry and armor to fend off the Worms. And of course, research is much included as well. Knowledge is power after all. However, even with their studies and advanced upgrades there was nothing better than the Masked Rider System, a power which allows the user to be donned in a suit of armor to gain the power of Worms in order to fight on equal grounds with them. It was their only effective weapon until now.

The Investigator sighed as he entered the scientist department center.

"Ogata…" Tadokoro called out making the younger man look at him.

"Tadokoro-san?" questioned Ogata.

"I had a feeling you would be here." he said.

"To be honest, it was never really my intention to hide the fact that I would be coming here."

"That's true."

"Anyway, you already know why I'm here. I need to find out how the Zecters escaped from their containment."

"And you were hoping to speak with someone about that, right? Well then you're in luck." Tadokoro said, confusing the man.

"Huh?" Ogata blinked.

"I actually came here to meet with an old friend of mine who happens to work at this department." Tadokoro informed.

"Who is this person?" Ogata asked, curious.

"His name is Akihiro. From what I heard he was actually one of the scientists who help create the Zecters. And I think it was his job to keep status reports on them. Apparently, he was the last one to have seen the Zecter when they escaped." he explained.

"I see. If it's not too much trouble may I join you to meet with him?" Ogata asked.

"I see no harm in it." Tadokoro replied before one of the scientists walked up to him.

"Tadokoro-san." a male scientist began.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Akihiro would like to see you now."

"Thank you. Oh, and do you mind if I bring my colleague with me as well?" he asked gesturing to Ogata.

"I suppose that's okay. As long as he's with you, then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you." Ogata lightly bowed then followed his senior investigator.

Once they walked inside the room both were greeted by the sight of a middle aged man, with short black hair and brown eyes looking for something on his messy desk stacked full of papers.

"Ah, Tadokoro!" he smiled upon seeing the older man.

"It's been a while…Akihiro." Tadokoro said with a smile.

"Who's your friend?" Akihiro asked looking at Ogata.

"My name is Ogata Simon. I'm one of Tadokoro-san's colleagues, nice to meet you." Ogata introduced himself before respectfully bowing to the scientist.

"Likewise." smiled Akihiro. "Is there anything I can help you two with?"

"We came here to find out how the Zecters managed to escape." Tadokoro said making his old friend letting out a tiresome sigh.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming." Akihiro said with half hearted laughter. "You don't know how many investigators I had to speak with to explain the situation. That includes our boss, too."

"It's no surprise. You were the last one to have seen the Zecters before they escaped, right?" Ogata said.

"I was doing their daily check-ups to see if they still needed any work. At first everything seemed fine, until the blackout occurred."

"Blackout…?" both men pondered.

"You probably don't know about it, since it was very late and most investigators were still out on duty or had gone home during the time." Akihiro explained.

"I see." Tadkoro said.

"Didn't the backup generator work when this blackout happened?" Ogata asked.

"Normally it would, but when it wasn't working I realized something was wrong." Akihiro said, remembering the events of that night.

* * *

 **(Three Days Ago)**

 _Akihiro was taking notes on the Zecters to see if they needed any more work, the said sentient machines were in their containers with heavy restrictions so that they wouldn't escape or attack him. Even though they were immobile, he could tell they were watching him like hawk. But he paid no mind to them, since he knows he's safe._

 _"Everything seems to be in order." he said to himself while checking off the done assignments. "It shouldn't be too long before finding them suitable partners. Once I send out the information, I'll need to do some blood samples next."_

 _Suddenly the lights went off._

 _"Huh? A blackout…?" he questioned before looking at the Zecters. "At least the restrictions are still in working condition. That's good. In any case, why isn't the generator working?"_

 _WHACK!_

 _Akihiro then lost consciousness when something hit him on the head._

 _A few minutes later, he woke up and the power was back on._

 _He winced in pain remembering that something had hit him on the head, standing on his feet he was about to get an icepack before looking at his laboratory with a surprised expression._

 _"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" he shouted._

 _His lab was a complete mess as he noticed the Zecters along with their transformation devices were all gone! There were four holes on the ceilings, two holes on one side of the room, and one beneath his feet which made him freak out a little._

 _"I am so screwed."_

* * *

 **(Present)**

"It was obvious someone knocked me out and freed the Zecters, since they couldn't have broken out of their restrictions by themselves." Akihiro said. "And whoever it is has to be one of us, a Zect member…"

"So we have traitor." Ogata frowned.

"Do you perhaps have the security camera of that night by any chance?" Tadokoro asked.

"No. I gave it to the high ranking officials. They were the first ones to speak with me about the matter before the others did. So almost everyone is aware there's a traitor amongst us. However most of them have been quiet."

"Perhaps that is best. It would only cause a panic and distrust amongst ourselves."

"Agreed." nodded Ogata.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Tadokoro said.

"No problem." Akihiro said.

"Let's go, Ogata."

"Yes." replied Ogata.

They left the office.

 _"A traitor, huh…?"_ Ogata thought.

* * *

 **(Kazuyuki Residence)**

"So you're saying that ZECT is a secret organization that builds and designs high-tech weaponry in order to fight the Worms, as they deal with them away from public eye?" Tetuso surmised.

"Yeah." replied Kabuto Zecter. "And like before, the Zect Troopers are foot soldiers the work for them as they are commanded by high ranking field agents."

"I see. Then whoever their field agent was must have high status to control the ones we saw this morning." Noriko said.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why aren't you with ZECT? I mean from the sounds of it, they seem better suited to take on the Worms instead of us. We're just high school students." Sohara said.

"To be honest, I never liked ZECT. Some of them lack any concern for civilian life, especially the Zect Troopers despite an agent giving the orders." Kabuto Zecter said. "At least from what I've seen during the time I was searching for a partner."

"Well isn't that interesting." Mikako said with a mischievous grin.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face." Noriko frowned. Honestly, she found that part way too entertaining for his taste.

"Come now, Noriko. We all know I'm giddy for the casual killings. If these Worms are still around by the time we graduate, I'll enlist myself to become a field agent and order these suckers to murder everyone they see while causing a whole lot of hell fire!" Mikako proclaimed.

"Monster!" yelled Tetuso.

"I'm just kidding."

"I seriously doubt that!"

"Is she serious?" Kabuto Zecter asked, worried.

"Just forget about her. Mikako is always like that." Sugata sighed, lightly pushing up his glasses. "So, I guess you and Noriko are the only ones to fight the Worms."

"On the contrary, I'm not the only Zecter out there." he said catching everyone's attention.

"You mean there are more of you?" Sugata asked, intrigued.

"Of course…! I can't be the only means of fighting the Worms. There are six more Zecters out there. Well seven, including myself." Kabuto Zecter explained.

"If we're able to find the Zecters, do you think they'd be willing to partner up with one of us?" the Satsukitane heiress asked causing shivers down Noriko and Tetsuo's spines. She'd just use the power for her own twisted plots!

"I don't know. It's hard to say because each of us have preferences in what we look for in a partner. In short, it's based on characteristics really."

"So…? What? Are you saying you guys look for someone who shares your own personal traits or is that just something in your system?" Tetuso asked.

"I guess a bit of both. Mostly to the characteristic traits, thought. For example, Noriko has something I've always been looking for in a partner. So I decided to go for it. When he was in danger, I could instantly see he was ready to go down fighting and yet…still carries that mysterious vibe around him." he explained.

"So it is based on characteristics, then." Mikako said somewhat disappointed.

 _"Thank God!"_ both Noriko and Tetsuo thought.

"What kind of insects are they? Tell us, tell us…!" Eri cheerfully said.

"Yes. It would be wise for us to know what type of insects your friends take after." Sugata said.

"And name them, too. So we'll know who they are and know what to do if we ever come across them." Noriko added.

"Got it." agreed Kabuto Zecter. "Their names are Gatack Zecter, Sasword Zecter, Drake Zecter, TheBee Zecter, Punch and Kick Hopper Zecters. Each of them is motif after a stag beetle, scorpion, dragonfly, wasp, and two grasshoppers respectively."

"Does each of them require a belt to transform, like from what Noriko told us?" Sugata asked.

"No. Only Gatack Zecter, the Hoppers, and I require a belt in order for our partners to transform. The other three Zecters have different transformation tools for whoever they partner with." he informed.

"I see."

"That reminds me…" Tetuso began with crossed arms looking at his long time friend with a somewhat suspicious gaze. "How come you didn't tell us about this belt? And how long have you had it too?"

All eyes were on Noriko.

"Now that I know what the true purpose of this belt is…I suppose it's about time I tell you how it came into my possession." Noriko began.

* * *

 **(Seven Years Ago)**

 _It was their third week in Sorami as the Kazuyuki siblings were walking home from school._

 _"Onii-chan, let's go to the playground!" Eri happily suggested, pulling her brother's sleeve._

 _"Alright, alright…I guess we can spare a few minutes before curfew." Noriko smiled as they ran towards the playground. "What do you want to play first, Eri?"_

 _"Hide and seek, hide and seek…!" Eri said, jumping up and down._

 _"And I'm it, right?" Noriko said making the girl nod._

 _"Make sure you count to ten and don't peek!" Eri told him as she ran off to find a hiding place._

 _"Yeah, yeah…" Noriko nodded, covering his eyes with his hands before counting. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…Ready or not here I come!"_

 _Noriko began searching for his sister as he scanned the area. There was no doubt his sister is a good hider._

 _"Come out, come out where ever you are…" Noriko began as he searched underneath a bench only to find nothing." I'll find you, Eri."_

 _He continued to search for the girl until something caught his eye._

 _"Huh?" he blinked, walking over to a silver belt that was on the ground and picked it up. "A belt…?" The young boy tilted his head when he looked to see a figure of a person standing across from him._

 _Noriko could only stare at the figure as it stared back. Though it may seem like two strangers are staring at each other for no reason, they were actually communicating without any words being said or exchanged. And for some reason, through this odd exchange of looks Noriko seemed to have understood something and nodded in response._

 _"I understand." he replied, putting the belt in his backpack._

 _Afterwards the figure soon vanished from sight._

 _"Onii-chan, let's go home! Grandma will get worried if we're late!" Eri called out breaking him out of thought._

 _"Y-Yeah…" he nodded looking back at the spot where the figure stood before following his sister back home._

* * *

 **(Present)**

"Or at least…I think that's how I found it." Noriko said. To be honest, he really couldn't recall anything from that moment except for finding the belt.

"I remember you were spacing out looking into the distance. But I never saw anything, though." Eri said as she remembered that day as well. Although she was hiding from him, so she has no idea what he was doing when he was looking for her.

"A few days after, I showed the belt to my grandmother and told me to never reveal it to anyone until the time was right." Noriko said making his friends look at each other in confusion.

"Uh huh…" Eri nodded her head while her arms were crossed. "That defiantly sounds like something grandma would say."

"Even if I did show you the belt, it wouldn't have been very interesting since it did nothing back then. But now that we've met Kabuto Zecter, it's actually worth presenting since we know I can transform."

"When you put it like that, I guess you were in the right." Tetuso said nodding his head. It was true that if his friend did show him the belt, he would've just found it boring and tell him it was a piece of junk before dragging him out to play somewhere around the city. That's just the kind of guy he is.

"Speaking of this transformation…" Mikako began. "Care to show us? I'm really curious about this armor and want to see what it looks like."

"Indeed. It would be helpful if we see this suit for ourselves." Sugata said with a smirk. If Noriko agrees to this, then he'll be able to obtain more data than before.

"Not to say that I don't believe you about this armor, dude. But I do want to see it for myself, too." Tetuso said.

"Come on, Onii-chan! Show them, show them, show them...!" Eri happily cheered.

"Yeah, let's see it Noriko." Sohara said.

"You already saw it." Noriko pointed out.

"Aw, come on. It wouldn't hurt to show them how cool we are!" Kabuto Zecter said.

"Sigh. Alright, I'll do it." Noriko said putting the belt around his waist as Kabuto Zecter flew into his hand.

"Henshin!"

 **"HENSHIN!"**

Kabuto stood in his place after the hexagon energy particles surrounded his body and donned his armor.

"Whoa! Awesome!" awed Tetsuo.

"I must say that is one of the most incredible things I've ever seen today." Sugata said, collecting data in his laptop as he tried scanning the armor into his newly made profile.

"Certainly intriguing." complimented Mikako. "So? Care to show us what you can do in that suit?"

"Nice try." Kabuto said as the Zecter flew off the belt's slot and dismissed the armor. "But I won't use the suit unless it's an emergency or when a Worm shows up. Plus, Kabuto Zecter is the one who'll decide if I transform or not since he's the main source of power."

"No." spoke Kabuto Zecter.

"Huh?" Noriko blinked.

"True, I can decide whether or not to let you use my power, but since you haven't given me a reason to leave you or do anything that would betray your personal traits…then you don't need to worry. I will let you use my…no, _our_ power as much as you need."

Noriko nodded in response.

"Oh hey, I just remembered something!" Sohara spoke catching everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Eri asked.

"Remember when Noriko fought that Worm?" she began earning a nod from the younger Kazuyuki. "It was moving so fast we couldn't see it with our eyes, and when Noriko got rid of that bulky armor he did the same thing too!"

"Oh, that's right! Onii-chan was moving so fast he easily caught up to that Worm and beat it!" Eri smiled.

"What is this topic now?" Sugata asked, intrigued about this 'super speed' topic.

"Ah, you're talking about Clock Up." Kabuto Zecter said.

Everyone looked at the Zecter and questioned…

"Clock Up?"

"It is part of the Masked Rider System, a special ability that each Rider has whenever they get rid of the heavier armor, thus turning them into a sleeker and lighter form. Plus, as the name suggests, they can move as fast as Worms themselves." Kabuto Zecter explained.

"Wait, you mean the Worms have the power to move super fast!? Damn, if they're mimicry and copying a person's memories and abilities wasn't enough, we gotta deal with their speed!" Tetuso groaned.

"Don't worry, that's only when a Sails Worm has molted into their new bodies."

"You're saying we have to nothing to worry about unless the Sails Worms have molted into their evolved forms." Sugata surmised.

"Correct."

"Well I guess that's something…I suppose." Sohara said.

"Just how exactly is fast is this Clock Up ability?" Sugata asked wanting to know what kind of speed this power travels.

"The Clock Up ability can move at mach speeds. I can't estimate by how much, but it's somewhere along those lines." Kabuto Zecter said. "And there is a time limit to how long a Rider can stay in Clock Up, just to let you know."

"I first noticed it when I entered Clock Up." Noriko spoke. "Everything around me had slowed down, yet I was still moving normally. Although I did feel my time in that world wasn't going to be long."

"It seems unfortunate that there's a time limit." Mikako spoke before evilly grinning. "But if I were a Rider, Id' just use the ability to mess with everyone as much as possible!"

"For our sakes, I pray that doesn't happen…!" Tetuso frowned making his long time friend nod.

"Well anyway, I guess we should be on the lookout." Sugata said, standing from his seat then looked outside. "Well whaddya know…it's already gotten dark out."

"Oh my, it has certainly gotten late, now hasn't it?" Mikako mused as they looked outside.

"Obviously, we got too much into the subject that time slipped away from us." Tetuso said, scratching the back of his head.

"You have to admit this topic isn't an ordinary one, like most peoples. From all this talk about the Worms, Sohara and Eri's testimonies about seeing them, and witnessing Noriko's transformation is prove enough that this isn't something anyone could handle. Plus there is Ikaros, too." Sugata said briefly glancing at the Angeloid, who had been quite during the whole conversation.

"Anyway, I think it's about time we head home." Sohara said.

"Aww, you're leaving already? I was thinking we could play some games now that we're done talking about the all serious stuff." Eri sadly frowned.

"Don't worry, Eri-chan. I live right next door, so you can always come over to my house and hang out any time." Sohara assured the younger Kazuyuki.

"The same goes for me, too. My house isn't too far from this area either." Mikako said.

"Absolutely not!" declined Noriko, glaring at the purple headed girl.

Eri pouted until Ikaros gently patted her head. "Oh, right!" Her smile brightened as she glomped the Angeloid. "Ikaros-chan is living with us now meaning I can always play with her!"

"Did…did she just dismiss us?" Sohara questioned now feeling like something that was tossed aside.

"Oh my…it seems as though Eri-chan has taken a level of cruelty." Mikako said.

"That's right…" Noriko spoke, walking beside his sister who still hugged the Angeloid and gently patted her head. "…stay by the angle's side, and never fall into the dark clutches of the devil."

"Still going on about that, eh?" Mikako mused.

Soon the two flared comical battle auras as their eyes sent out electricity against each other's fighting for dominance.

Noriko merely sighed and escorted them to the front door to see them off.

"Have a good night you guys." Sohara waved.

"Thank you for the interesting day, Noriko." Sugata said.

"You know we'll be seeing each other regardless." Mikako giggled.

 _"Isn't that a shame?"_ Noriko and Tetsuo simultaneously thought.

"What a damn beast." Tetuso sighed then looked at his friend. "Alright then man, I'll see ya later. If you ever need anything just make sure to call, and I'll be there to help whenever I can."

"Same goes for you." Noriko said.

Tetuso nodded.

"Bye bye, everyone…!" Eri happily waved as they saw them off.

"Come on…get ready for dinner." Noriko said walking inside the house.

"Okay!" Eri happily cheered. "Onii-chan, what are we having, what are we having?"

"It's a surprise."

"Why do you have to keep me guessing?"

* * *

"Fire!" a Zect Trooper yelled as they were trying to destroy a few Sails Worms that suddenly appeared in the middle of the night. "We cannot let a single one molt!"

"Yes!"

The Worms were easily overpowering the Zect Troopers as they were being slain one by one. Soon two Sails Worms' temperatures began to rise as they began to take on new forms.

"Oh no…!" gaped another Trooper. "Two are about to molt! Quick! Hurry up and destroy them!"

They focused their attention on the two molting Worms and desperately fired their Machine Blade Guns at the said creatures. However their efforts were fruitless as the two Worms evolved into new powerful forms.

The first Worm is a red humanoid Geophilid. Its whole body was covered in red exoskeleton, centipede-like armor as the right arm is large and thick with long black clawed nails, while the left however, is fairly thin not providing much power foe its attacks. Finally, the head resembled that of a Geophilid with antennas and large black eyes.

The second Worm is that of a brownish green Praying Mantis. On its arms were folded blades that look sharp enough to cut through anything and anyone, as they were deadly to those who aren't careful enough. Its head resembled that of said insect with antennae and large eyes.

The two Worms were moving in high speeds causing the Zect Troopers to panic in fear. They couldn't see where the Worms were moving and are attacking from, which made it a lot harder than it needs to be from when they were Sails Worms. But now, this is just a man slaughter! Blood began to gush out of the Troopers' bodies when the Mantis Worm sliced them from head to toe, while the Geophilid Worm simply used its claws slashing their armors delivering deep cuts that will defiantly leave scars for life.

Once the two Worms halted their assault, the rest of the Sails Worms gathered around the two as they went their separate ways and quickly sped away from the area.

* * *

 **(Kazuyuki Residence)**

Noriko awoke to the sight of Kabuto Zecter flying over him around in a circle.

"Good morning, Noriko!" Kabuto Zecter greeted.

"Yeah, morning…" he slowly sat up from bed. "How long have you been up?"

"I've been up for quite a while now. But I don't need to necessarily sleep, since I'm a machine and all. Even so, I find sleeping comfortable." Kabuto Zecter said.

"I see. So you can choose to stay up all night, or just go into sleep mode whenever you feel like it." Noriko said while getting out of bed as he stretched his arms.

"…Pretty much…" replied the Zecter. "Though I could always stay awake and simply wonder around and about, but that wouldn't be any fun since I'll just be alone without my friends to hang out with."

"You must really want to see them."

"Of course…! In a way all of us are like brothers, so it's only natural that we'd have an attachment for one another. I hope they've found good partners or at least some good potential candidates."

"I'm sure your friends know what they're doing when it comes to picking a potential partner. They have to be a good judge of character, right?" Noriko said. "And whoever they're partners are; I'm sure they'll do what it takes to protect people against the Worms."

"Yeah!" agreed the Zecter.

"I should start making breakfast." Noriko said as he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

When Noriko got downstairs he raised a brow in curiosity as he watched Eri digging through the refrigerator most likely looking for something.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, Onii-chan…" Eri said, noticing her brother. "I'm looking for something to eat, but there isn't any food left in the fridge."

"What?" Noriko questioned, walking over to the fridge only to see that there was nothing but some little portions that was only enough for one person. "That's right. I used what little food we had left to cook dinner for three people."

"Is that so…?" Eri said, rubbing her stomach. "Does that mean we'll have to get a bigger refrigerator? Ikaros-chan is our new house resident after all."

"Maybe." replied Noriko. "But let's see how it goes for the next couple of weeks, and then we'll discuss about buying a new fridge."

"Okay…" nodded Eri.

"In any case, we need to go grocery shopping." Noriko said already making a list of things they need. "I should have enough to buy food that'll last all three of us for at least a month or so."

"Thank goodness." Eri smiled.

"For now, I'll just make you whatever we have left." Noriko said pulling out what little food they have left and noticed Ikaros wasn't present. "Is Ikaros in your room?"

"Yes!" she happily nodded. "I'll go get her."

"No need." spoke Kabuto Zecter entering the kitchen with Ikaros. "She's already here with me!"

"Ah, good morning, Kabu-chan…!" Eri smiled at the Zecter.

"Kabu-chan…?" Kabuto Zecter pondered. "Well I am a dashing fellow, after all."

"A good morning to you as well, Master." Ikaros said.

"Yeah, morning…" Noriko said starting to make Eri's food. No, Eri and Ikaros' food since the Angeloid has to eat as well. "Eri when I'm finished making the food, you and Ikaros have to share alright?"

"Of course! I don't want Ikaros-chan to starve first thing in the morning." she said.

"Do we have a food situation?" asked Kabuto Zecter.

"I forgot that I made what we had left for dinner last night. So I'm using what little we have right now to make Eri and Ikaros' breakfast. They'll be sharing." Noriko told him.

"It must be difficult now that you're providing for one extra person now." Kabuto Zecter said.

"Don't worry about it. I already came up with a plan for that. For someone of my caliber, it shouldn't be too hard." Noriko explained.

"Oh! That's my partner! Just what you would expect from him…!" Kabuto Zecter said.

"Master…" Ikaros spoke.

 _"I wish she would stop calling me Master."_ Noriko inwardly sighed as he looked at the Angeloid. "What is it, Ikaros?"

"Might I add a suggestion to this little problem we have?" she said.

"Suggestion…? What kind?" he questioned.

"This…" she pulled out the same card that was used to teleport them away from the area, where he saved Sohara and fought the Worm. Not to mention they had to get away from the Zect Troopers, too.

"That card…" Noriko began.

"If you make a wish, then I shall grant it by using this card as it will respond to your desires." Ikaros said.

"Wish…?" Noriko questioned, confused.

"Yes. If you recall back when we were at that place, I asked if you had an order for me. And you replied if it was possible for me to get us out of there and to somewhere safe."

"I remember saying that, yes." the older Kazuyuki nodded.

"However, you never specified a precise location, so the card had to react to your every thought and desire, which lead us to that school place from the other day." Ikaros explained.

"Wait, so the only reason we arrived at the school was because this card read my thoughts and responded to my emotions?" Noriko said trying to surmise what he heard is correct.

"Is that true, Onii-chan?" Eri asked.

"Well, I can't be too certain about that. The first thought that came to mind was heading back here to the house, but then I rethought about it and knew the school would be safer because there were many students outside at the time." Noriko explained with a thoughtful expression.

"Were you actually thinking about it? Not saying I don't believe you or anything, but we just need to be sure." Kabuto Zecter said.

"I'm positive I did."

"As I said before, you can use and wish upon this card however you see fit. And this card will grant it. Also, for additional information, it is a teleportation device that was manufactured from the Synapse." Ikaros said.

"Synapse?" questioned Kabuto Zecter.

"Yes." nodded Ikaros. "Based on your request, should you ever want an object of sorts, I order the equipment I need from the Synapse."

"And this Synapse place is…?" Noriko trailed hoping to get some answers.

"I have no stored memory data regarding the Synapse, for I have only awoken just yesterday and met you." Ikaros told him.

"I see." Noriko said with a somewhat distant look. He was momentarily lost in thought before shaking it off. "Well anyway, I guess I know what I'm getting into with that card."

"You only have just that card, right?" Kabuto Zecter asked.

"I have more of these cards and they're all used for the same purposes." Ikaros said.

Noriko sighed as he barely finished making the girls' breakfast. Now that he knows what those cards are meant for, it would be wise for him or anyone else not to use them in case of an emergency, like for that situation they were in the other day when those Zect Troopers slowly closed in on them. Other than that, it seems like they won't be getting anywhere with this Synapse place anytime soon, since Ikaros has no details about it. Well at least he knows something more about the Angeloid and possibly the woman that appears in his dreams, too.

"In any case, should I not have enough money to buy some certain things that we'll need, I guess I'll use a card for that purpose only." he told them. Hey, he has to make at least some uses of those cards somehow. Might as well be house work.

"I know! Let's use one of them right now to provide us with more breakfast for Onii-chan, and plenty of juice!" Eri happily suggested.

"She does have a point about the breakfast thing, Noriko. You should probably use a card to have it send you something to eat." Kabuto Zecter said.

"Alright hand it here." Noriko said as the Angeloid gave him a card.

* * *

 **(With Ogata)**

"This is terrible…" Ogata uttered as he watched the dead Zect Troopers being put in body bags, while some of the surviving members were being sent to hospitals.

"It sure does." a familiar voice agreed making the man sigh.

"Somehow I knew I'd be running into you today." Ogata began, turning to face a woman the same age as him with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. "…Misaki…"

"It's good you see you too, Ogata." Misaki walked next to him while observing the scene. "Looks like our Worm did a real number on them."

"You could say that again. According to the reports of a Trooper, two Worms molted and are now running around in the city somewhere. One of them mentioned the Worms are working separately, since he saw the two part ways after they defeated them." Ogata explained.

"I see. This case will defiantly be a tough one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear? I was assigned to be your technician." she explained.

"What? No one told me anything." Ogata said, slightly surprised that his old friend will be working with him.

"Let's get along again, Ogata."

"Yeah." he sighed.

"So what's the plan for finding one of the Worms?" Misaki asked.

"Don't know. There are Troopers out there investigating their whereabouts, so until we hear back from them we can't do anything." Ogata said.

"A waiting game, eh?" mused Misaki.

"In any case, let's do what we can to find the Worms ourselves." Ogata said as they headed into the control room in one of the vans.

* * *

 **(Parking Lot)**

The Geophilid Worm is searching for someone to mimic along with people to slaughter as well.

A car had just parked and the owner had stepped out.

"Aw man, if I keep arriving so late I'm bound to be fired for sure." a man wearing a business suit sighed.

Soon the Geophilid Worm appeared before him as it jumped from above the ceiling.

This surprised the man as he looked at the Worm in fear. He slowly stepped back away from the creature, but then fell on his behind as he attempted to crawl away.

The Geophilid Worm then lifted its hand and attacked the man before taking on his form once he was done with him.

As the disguised Worm was about to leave, three black vans arrived and out came the Zect Troopers with their Machine Blade Guns.

The Geophilid Worm changed back into its original form as it glared at the Troopers.

"I'll call Investigator Ogata…!" said a Zect Trooper as the rest simply nodded and took fire.

* * *

 **(Shopping District)**

"Shopping, shopping, shopping, shopping, shopping~!" Eri happily sang as she lightly swung a bag full of food back and forth, while walking around the district with her brother and Ikaros.

She wore a white shirt with a yellow vest over it, along with a pair of jean shorts and sneakers.

"You keep swinging that bag around and if something falls, you're paying with your own money." Noriko told his sister.

He wore a red shirt with a black jacket over it, black cargo pants, red and black boots.

"That's so mean, Onii-chan! Next thing you'll be telling me is that you'll reduce my allowance as well." Eri said with puffed cheeks, until she realized her mistake. "Eeep!"

"You really are a good little sister, thank you for the suggestion." Noriko smirked.

"Oh no, I dug my own allowance into the grave!" Eri said with comical tears lightly streaming down her face, as she went over to Ikaros and rested her head on her shoulder.

Ikaros wore a white tank top with pink stripes, light blue sweater that Eri let her keep, and brown shorts.

Noriko, at first, was reluctant to let her out of the house due to her wings since they were a problem; however the Angeloid informed him that she could shrink her wings to a minimal size, but not enough to completely camouflage them. Though they were small enough to be cover by a jacket.

The Angeloid simply patted the younger girl's head before spotting something that her master requires. So she picked it up and called out to him.

"Master…?" Noriko turned to face her only to see the radishes in her hand. "This one of the foods that you require, is it not?"

"It is. Thank you, Ikaros." he said walking over the Angeloid, grabbing the radishes off her hand before paying for it. He thought it would be a good idea to teach Ikaros how to do things normal people do, since it's clear she has no grasps on human society.

"Noriko!" cried Kabuto Zecter, flying towards them.

"Ah, Kabu-chan!" smiled Eri.

"What's wrong?" asked Noriko.

"There's trouble! I sense the location of a Worm not too far from here!" he informed them.

"What!?" exclaimed Eri.

"Lead the way." Noriko said before they followed the Zecter.

* * *

 **(Parking Lot)**

When the Kazuyuki siblings, Angeloid, and Zecter made it to the location they were greeted by their friends.

They were dressed in their street clothes save for Sugata who still wore his school uniform.

"Tetsuo…?" Noriko blinked.

"Sohara-chan, Mikako-chan…!" Eri smiled as went to the hug the girls to which they returned.

"Greetings, Noriko." Sugata waved.

"You called them while we were heading over here…." the older Kazuyuki frowned at his sister, who playfully stuck out her tongue at him. "I really can't keep my eye off you for a second."

"Hey, come on man, remember what I said before just call whenever you need help and I'll be there. Sides you and I are partners after all." Tetuso said.

"True." nodded Noriko.

"And the same goes for us." Sohara spoke. "We're here to help no matter what."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm just here to see the action." Mikako said.

"Then get the hell out of here…!" Noriko and Tetuso frowned.

"You already know my reason. I'm just here to collect data." Sugata said tapping his bag that his laptop was in. "Above all else, it would be bad if we let these things go rampant."

"Uh, guys…? I don't mean to interrupt our little friendship moment here, but we still have to stop that Worm!" Kabuto Zecter told them.

Everyone nodded then ran inside the building.

* * *

Once they were inside the first thing that came to their attention was the dead Zect Troopers.

"Gosh this is horrible…!" Sohara gasped.

"Damn! These Worms are extremely tough to take on this many…!" Tetuso remarked.

"Remember what we learned the other day…? It's due to their superhuman speed that allows them to take out this many." Sugata reminded. "We'll need to be on guard. More importantly, we'll be relying on Noriko and Kabuto Zecter."

"Y-Yeah…" he nodded understandingly.

"I think we'll be able to hold our own." Mikako spoke, catching everyone's attention only to earn shocked looks from Tetuso, Sohara, Eri, and Kabuto Zecter.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Tetuso as the Satsukitane heiress carried a Machine Blade Gun. "Are you out of your mind?"

"We can't let Noriko have all the fun, now can we? Besides, we have to be able to defend ourselves against the Worms as well. If not the evolved ones, then certainly we should be able to hold off the lower ranked ones with these beauties." she explained.

"She does have a point." Sugata agreed, grabbing one of the weapons as well.

"Not you, too!" shouted Tetuso. "Ah fine, I suppose I'll use one also!" He picked up the weapon then examined before figuring out how it works.

"Then I'll use one, too!" Eri announced.

"That's the spirit, Eri-chan." Mikako giggled.

"Ah, no…!" Noriko slapped the Machine Blade Gun away from the Satsukitane heiress's hands seeing that she was about to give it to his sister. "I won't let my sister fight nor will I let her use an odd weapon of all things."

"But I wanna help!" Eri pouted.

"Ikaros, Sohara…look after Eri and stay close behind the others." Noriko instructed.

"Okay…" nodded Sohara as she grabbed both girls by the arm and stayed close to their friends.

Soon six Sails Worms appeared as they circled the group catching them at a corner.

"They're here." Noriko grimaced.

"Noriko!" cried Kabuto Zecter, flying into his hand.

"Yeah, let's do this quickly."

"Henshin!"

 **"HENSHIN!"**

Kabuto charged at the first three Worms that were in front of him while his friends were using the dead Zect Troopers' weapons to shoot the other three.

Kabuto easily avoided the Worms' attacks as he simply knocked them to the side while dealing with one, and then did the same to another and so on. He sent jabs to a Sails Worm before back kicking another that tried to take advantage that its comrade seemed to have given it, then the third one charges toward him when the beetle warrior knocked the other back.

"I've had enough of this!" Kabuto pulls out his Kunai Gun in Axe Mode. He then slashes the Worms causing them to fall on the ground before he jumps on one, stabbing it with the weapon as it explodes in green fire. He then focuses his attention to the remaining two and shoots them once he changed his weapon into Gun Mode.

He then dashes towards them and quickly changes his weapon into Kunai Mode before slashing them. Both remaining Sails Worms exploded and Kabuto shifts his attention over to his friends, silently thanking the heavens that they were managing to hold their own against the other three Worms.

"I'm coming!" he runs towards them but was sent flying back against the wall.

"Are you alright!?" Sohara cried.

"Master…." Ikaros quietly said as she stared at the Geophilid Worm.

The Geophilid Worm let out a roar as it glared at the beetle themed warrior.

"An evolved one, eh? So be it." Kabuto said as he reaches for the horn.

"Cast Off!"

 **"CAST OFF!"**

His bulky armor scattered the parking lot as the Worms got hit.

 **"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

Tetuso and the others stared at Kabuto in awe.

"So that's what his other form looks like…" Tetuso began.

"Let's see what this lighter form can do." Sugata said with an observant look.

Kabuto and Geohpilid Worm stared at each before…

"Clock Up!"

 **"CLOCK UP!"**

They disappeared out of sight as Tetuso and the others could only see blurs going at each other.

"Wow, they really are fast." Mikako commented before the three Sails Worms in front of them suddenly blew up.

"Thanks for that, buddy." Tetuso said as they continued to watch the blurs go at it still.

Unbeknownst to them, Ikaros' eyes turned into a shade of orange as she could see what was going on.

* * *

 **(Inside Clock Up)**

Kabuto slashed the Geophilid Worm with his weapon making it cry in pain. It then stepped back from the beetle themed warrior before letting out a furious roar, then charges towards him again. Kabuto avoided the Worm's attacks with ease and kicked it making it flying against the wall.

 **"CLOCK OVER!"**

* * *

 **(Outside Clock Up)**

Tetuso and the others were able to see Kabuto in normal speeds again when he exited Clock Up.

Kabuto slowly walked over to them as the Geophilid Worm growled and ran towards him.

"Noriko, look out! That Worm isn't dead yet!" Sugata shouted.

"Obaa-chan said this…" Kabuto began as he pushed one of the buttons.

 **"ONE!"**

"You can achieve anything when you truly believe. The same will go for those around you, for they are your true comrades. In order to reach Heaven, comrades are needed for your accession! Because…"

 **"TWO!"**

The Geophilid Worm was getting closer while his friends save for Tetuso and Mikako were looking on with worry.

"Please, just hurry up and end this!" Sohara cried.

 **"THREE!"**

"Rider Kick!"

 **"RIDER KICK!"**

Kabuto spun around 360 degrees as he kicked the Geophilid Worm causing to explode after the contact.

"…they are the only ones for you." Kabuto finished as he pointed a finger in the air.

* * *

 **(Kazuyuki Residence)**

Noriko sighed as they were having a little party at his place.

"Why are we having this here again?" he asked.

"Duh, it's to celebrate us becoming a team of course!" cheered Sohara.

"Yeah!" cheered Eri.

"It's wonderful that we all became a team." Mikako said.

"I must say it is nice." Sugata commented.

"Being on a team with her is a freakin' nightmare…" Tetuso frowned.

"Ditto." agreed Noriko.

"Team…?" Ikaros questioned, watching her master and friends.

* * *

 **(With Ogata and Misaki)**

"We were too late." Ogata grimaced at the dead Zect Troopers.

"It couldn't be helped. We didn't get their message until the last minute." Misaki said.

"But still…" Ogata trailed before changing subject. "Anyway, is there new information on that other Worm from the night before?"

"No."

"I see."

"Let's go back and give a full report of what happened today." Misako suggested.

"Yeah…" nodded Ogata.

* * *

The Mantis Worm secretly watched a dojo from afar as it cuts down a tree.

* * *

 **Alright everyone, that is for today. I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kamen Rider Kabuto and Sora no Otoshimono. I'm only doing this for the heck of it and to have some fun. Enjoy.**

 **ACCESSION 3: A Sword That Has Lost Its Edge!**

"I cannot believe that you're doing this." Noriko sighed, feeling embarrassed and minor disappointment.

It took everything that he had to resist the urge to face palm himself for several reasons. One of them is because he doesn't wish to harm himself with his own strength, leave a red mark that'll sting all day, and then have to apply ice on whatever swelling he inflicted himself with to reduce. But it's mainly because his little sister is currently holding onto their new household residence with an iron grip as her life depended on them.

Earlier when they were about to leave for school, Eri wondered if both Ikaros and Kabuto Zecter are going to be going with them, however reality hit her like a bomb once Noriko told her that they weren't for reasons that he'll explain to her later. But of course, once that was said and done, Eri tightly clung and latched herself onto Ikaros' arm while tightly gripping Kabuto Zecter with said iron grip.

"I'm staying here with Ikaros-chan and Kabu-chan…!" the younger Kazuyuki declared, tightly clinging onto them. "So I refuse to go to school!"

"They'll be fine by themselves. I told Kabuto Zecter to look after Ikaros while we're gone." the older Kazuyuki assured.

"He's right, Eri-chan. Ikaros and I will hold down the fort while you're gone." Kabuto Zecter assured. But in reality, he just wanted to get away from her grip. Seriously, her gripping strength is really strong!

"But still…! I feel bad knowing we're going to leave them alone everyday!" she told him.

"Yeah, I get the odd feeling that you're treating us like pets." the robotic beetle commented.

"We have eight hours of school every day, it's not that long. Besides, you can always play with them afterwards when you finish your homework. And remember, we have more free time on the weekends." Noriko logically stated.

"I suppose you have a point." Eri reluctantly admitted.

"Good. Now come on, it's time for us to head out."

"Okay!" she cheerfully said, running towards the little memorial to pay her respects.

Noriko did the same and they headed out the door afterwards.

"Alright you two, we're going to head out now. So feel free to whatever you like, just don't get into any trouble and make sure not to get spotted by anyone suspicious. Okay?" Noriko said.

"Leave it to me!" Kabuto Zecter said.

"Understood, Master." replied Ikaros.

"We'll come back as soon as we can, I promise!" Eri comically cried with tears streaming down her cheeks, while waving goodbye to them.

"Cut it out already." Noriko sighed as he literally dragged his sister out the door before closing it.

Kabuto Zecter and Ikaros were left alone as the former awkwardly chuckled.

* * *

"I know you're attached to them, but you shouldn't treat them like pets." Noriko said.

"I'm not treating them like pets! I just wanna have fun at school with both Ikaros-chan and Kabu-chan, along with everyone else!" Eri puffed her cheeks.

"Then how would you explain to the school why you brought in a girl, who isn't a student, with you? Also, if they discover her wings are real, what then…?"

"Obviously, I'll tell them she's a beautiful Angel who fell down from the sky, and is here to learn the ways of human life!" the younger Kazuyuki said before getting a light chop to the head. "Owie."

"You're too much sometimes."

Eri frowned at him before realizing something. "Hey, wait. You didn't mention Kabu-chan in your little lecture or whatever."

"Kabuto Zecter is small enough to pass for a toy and can hide inside our bags or pockets. Also, I need him to look after Ikaros and teach her whatever he can about human civilization, given that she hardly knows anything about it. Additionally, it's so that she won't be alone." Noriko explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Yo!" Tetsuo's voice called out from behind as they turned to see him and Sohara walking toward them.

"Good morning, you two." Sohara greeted with a smile.

"Hey there…" Noriko greeted.

"Sohara-chan!" the younger Kazuyuki beamed, hugging the other girl as she returned it and patted her on the head.

"You two were talking about Ikaros and Kabuto Zecter, right?" Tetsuo asked, making his friend look at him. "Sorry, but we couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier."

"Guilty as charged." Sohara rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, it's like I said, that would be the problem if we brought Ikaros to school. And besides, even if we do want to bring her, it'd be impossible for anyone to find her in the system or any for that matter."

"You have a point."

"Why not try using one of Ikaros' cards?" Tetsuo suggested. "She did say they have the power to grant a wish, right? And mentioned something about those orders going through this Synapse place…"

"That could be the answer!" Eri smiled.

"…Perhaps. But some part of me still doesn't believe they can actually grant a wish. It still seems farfetched to me." Noriko told them. "And, hypothetically speaking, even if those cards have that kind of power, it'd be far too dangerous to use because that would be manipulating the world."

"Well, duh, but none of us would ever do that." Tetsuo said. "And besides…" he pulled out two cards from his pocket. "…isn't that why you gave each of us two cards in the first place?"

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _Here you are, Master." Ikaros said as she handed Noriko the cards he asked her to bring._

" _Thank you, Ikaros." he said before handing two cards each to his friends. "Okay you guys, I want you to keep these cards with you at all times…"_

" _What for?" asked Tetsuo._

" _Believe it or not, these cards are teleportation devices that either send us to another place or bring an object to us if we put in the request." Noriko explained._

" _You serious…?"_

" _Yes." the older Kazuyuki nodded._

" _How interesting." began Sugata. "But is it really okay for us to have this many cards?" he asked, looking at Ikaros. "Won't be bad if you run out?"_

" _There is no need to worry. I was designed to bring forth more from the Synapse, so there is little to be concerned about." Ikaros said._

" _Well that's good to know. Gives me a chance to study them and ask for more."_

" _But you all should know something about the cards your holding, though." Noriko began as everyone, save for Ikaros, looked at him. "The cards you're carrying are old models according to what Ikaros told me. So if you happen to use it, it'll disappear."_

" _Old models?" questioned Sohara._

" _Correct." replied Ikaros. "The cards you carry are old models of the one I hold right here." She presented the newer model, which didn't look any different._

" _I don't get it. What's different between the old one and new one?"_

" _First of all, the old model cards disappear after a request has been made. For the new model it's the opposite." she explained._

" _Is it safe to assume that the new model is the only of its kind?" Sugata asked._

" _Yes."_

" _How do we use the card?" asked Sohara._

" _Just think about what you want, or where you want to go, and the card will grant that request." Noriko instructed._

" _Like this!" Eri raised her card in the air as it disappeared before a bottle of juice appeared in her hand._

" _That's pretty cool." Tetsuo commented._

" _In any case, just make sure you use them for emergencies only. Particularly, if you find yourself facing a Worm by yourselves…"_

* * *

 **(Present)**

"True. That is why I gave you the cards. And I do trust all of you not to do something reckless with them…However, there are just some things that need to be left alone. Obaa-chan said this; 'Man stands on two feet, should he fall, then only he himself can pick himself up…and no one else.' Understand?"

"Yes." Eri nodded, feeling slightly ashamed for having to forgotten that lesson.

"Jeez, hearing you two recite your grandmother's cryptic words, just reminds me of how confusing she was at times." Sohara said, using her thumbs to rub her temples.

"Hey, once you've been around them long, you start to understand." Tetsuo smiled before looking at his long time friend. "In any case, I get what you're saying."

"I should ask Ikaros for more information later, and then test them to see if they do have some other functionality. And learn the limitations, too." Noriko said.

"Understandable. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Sugata came to the same conclusion himself. He did say he'd study the cards."

"I guess we'll just have to talk to him about it once we see him."

"Yeah." the yellow eyed teen nodded as they continued walking to school.

* * *

 **(ZECT)**

"Has there been any word on the Worm?" Ogata asked.

"No. We haven't been able to spot its location yet." Misaki informed.

They spent the last day and a half searching for the Worm a Zect Trooper reported about. After they found the dead Troopers inside that parking lot, and when they were about to be put in body bags, one of ZECT's doctors found the remains of a Worm as they assumed one Trooper got lucky and killed before it can molt. The next day, however, there were news reports about a dojo that was attacked as bodies were found dead and sliced all over the place.

Naturally, they assumed it was the Worm that had molted and same one the Trooper reported about.

"This is getting us nowhere. We haven't spotted any signs of the Worm at all, aside from that crime scene it left for us. And since then, it hasn't appeared once." Ogata sighed.

"If you get worked up like that, you'll start to see crow's feet real soon. And bits of your hair will fall, too." Misaki said while typing on her computer. "Try to loosen up. If you start to over think things, you'll only tire yourself out."

"You're right. Sorry about that." he said, taking a deep breath.

"It's okay. That's actually what I like about you. It shows you really care about your work and how much you're willing to risk your life for the sake of humanity."

Ogata nodded as he got back to work.

* * *

 **(Sorami High)**

"As I thought, you came to the same conclusion." Noriko said as he and Tetsuo were talking to Sugata in the hallway. They told him about their earlier conversation about the cards.

"You did too, apparently." the white haired teen lightly pushed up his glasses. "Well, in any case, I have been running my tests on the cards running through whatever data I can find."

"And?" pressed Tetsuo.

"Obviously, whoever made these cards sure knew what they were doing. Not to mention the fact some of the things about them are quite difficult to unravel. "

"Wow, when you put it like that it's hard to believe they're old models."

"No kidding." Sugata grinned.

"Anyway, you kept those weapons the Zect Troopers wield, right?" Noriko asked, changing the subject.

"But of course." Sugata said with a notable smirk. "I've also been studying them to see how advanced they are, along with some of their other arsenals as well. From what I found, most of them are actually state of the art, which is, more or less, military weaponry that's been heavily modified."

"Seriously?" questioned Tetsuo. "Wow, thought they would've had something more effective, like Noriko when he transforms. Or something close to it…"

"Indeed. But it seems it's just as I said. Although, I suppose most of them do carry some valuable tools."

"Like what?" Noriko asked.

"Just a few grenades launchers and some flash bombs, really." Sugata answered.

"I bet they use them as last resort to retreat."

"That's about right." Tetuso said. "By the way, Sugata, you mentioned coming up with something that'll help us tell which person is a Worm not, mind sharing that with us…?"

"Sorry, but that'll have to wait for another time. All I can say is that I still need more time with that. Plus, we don't have much time until class starts." he said.

"Oh well…" Tetsuo shrugged.

"As long as it helps us know who a Worm is, that's all we need to know." Noriko said.

"Alright, we should get to close." Tetuso said.

* * *

 **(Gymnasium)**

Heavy breathing could be heard as a male figure is kneeling on the floor. He slowly stands on his feet, tightly gripping the hilt of a wooden sword in hand. However, he felt a surge of pain that caused him to wince and drop the wooden sword on the floor. Then he drops on all fours, tightly clenching his fist.

"This can't be it, right?" he said before biting his lower lip.

* * *

There was a dojo in the city outskirts, where daily night lessons are taking place. Everyone inside was mostly sparing with each other, listening to their teacher, and even talked among themselves as they were preparing for the national kendo tournament coming up in three days. And they can't wait to see what kind of challengers they'll be facing.

"Okay everyone, we'll keep practicing for a couple more minutes and then we're done for today." the instructor told them.

"Yes!" they replied.

As the students continued to practice their swordsmanship techniques, a loud thump was heard from the roof, causing them to momentarily stop.

"Is there another raccoon up there again?" one student irritably asked.

"Seriously…? Doesn't it make this the third time already?" another student frowned.

"Let's forget about it. We should get back to practicing." said a third student as they were about to swing their practice swords, until they heard it again.

This time, though, it kept going until something broke through the ceiling and jumped down from above and landed on the ground. All of the students, including the teacher, were looking at some mantis-like humanoid creature that had them shake in fear with their jaws dropped.

"Wh-What the heck is that thing?" a student fearfully shouted.

"Let's hurry and get out of here!" the instructor shouted as they were about to run away from the Mantis Worm.

The Mantis Worm hissed as there was nothing but cries for help, along with bloodshed followed by swords clattering together.

* * *

 **(ZECT)**

"I think we got something." Ogata said as read the new article online.

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

"There's been another attack on a kendo dojo last night. Reports say that a student who attends a morning session found the place completely messed up. Obviously, the sight wasn't too great look at due to the bloodstains and bodies that were found." he explained with a frown.

"Did anyone survive?" she asked.

"Thankfully." he answered. "Some of the victims survived and are now being treated in the hospital."

"That's good."

"Yeah." he nodded. "But get this, they claimed that a monster attacked and slaughtered their friends and teacher. And I'm sure you know what this means."

"If it's the Worm, then we should look into it by searching that dojo." Misaki said, earning a nod from her partner as they stood from their chairs and headed out.

* * *

 **(Sorami High)**

"Is that true?" Sohara gasped as everyone was having lunch outside.

"It is. A dojo was attacked last night. Most of the victims were found dead with cut and stab wounds. Apparently, a student was on his way over there for a morning session, until he saw the gruesome sight only to find a few survivors. From then, they called the police and luckily got the survivors into a hospital in time. The survivors claimed they were attacked by a monster with bladed arms." Sugata explained.

"No doubt this Worm is motif after a mantis." Noriko stated.

"Yeah." nodded Sugata.

"I bet you guys anything this has something to do with the upcoming kendo tournament coming up in two days." Mikako said, pulling out a poster from her bag.

"You think so?" Tetsuo questioned, scratching the back of his head. "Well anyway, we should be concerned about the guys who practice kendo here. The school does have a kendo club, after all. And now that you mention it, I bet they're training like crazy to prep for that tournament."

"Perhaps we should take a quick look at them right now." suggested Sugata. "If they're in danger, it's up to us to help…"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

 **(Gymnasium)**

When they arrived at the gymnasium all of them were surprised to see no one was inside.

"Where is everyone?" Sohara curiously asked.

"Oh right, I forgot eating lunch inside the gym is prohibited." Sugata sighed, pinching his forehead.

"It seems we all forgot that rule." Mikako giggled.

"Anyway, let's come back after school and keep a close eye on them from a distance. If nothing happens, then we call it a day." Noriko said, planning out what they should so.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they were about to leave, until they heard the door open. Not wanting to be seen they quickly went outside and peeked through the other door to see who came.

Inside the gymnasium is a male with emerald green eyes and dark purple hair with two strands that stick out like antennas. Around his arm was a sword bag as he put it down before taking out a wooden sword.

"Who's that?" Sohara whispered.

"If I'm not mistaken that's Hayato Naoki." answered Sugata. "He was in the kendo club last year, but had to quit due to an accident that damaged both his fingers and arms during the last tournament."

"Ah yes, I remember. He was one of the best ones around, right?" Mikako recalled.

"He was considered to be one of the top five best in the country. However, because of his injury, he can barely hold onto a wooden sword anymore."

"That's terrible." Eri said, feeling bad for him.

"By looking at him, I can see he really loves doing this more than anything." Tetsuo said as they watched him practice a few swordsmanship skills.

"He truly is skilled. His techniques are flawless." Noriko observed. "However…"

Hayato was trying to hold the sword in the air but ended up lowering his shoulders.

"…that injury is getting in the way of allowing him to unleash his full potential."

They quietly watched the former kendo practitioner before leaving him alone.

* * *

 **(With Hayato)**

Hayato was simply walking back home. Today was another failed attempt to overcome his injury again, or to properly wield a sword. Ever since his accident happened a year ago, he hasn't been able to hold a sword for very long time like he used to. The doctor said he might never be able to do so again, but he refuses to believe that for a single milligram of a second. His pride and honor won't allow that and he'll be dammed if he chooses to abandon what makes him what he is!

He comes from a long line of swordsman dating back into times of war, according to what his parents told him. Ever since he was six years old, he began to train in the way of swordsmanship by his father, who was a very well respected swordsman back in the day. But he decided to retire during Hayato's last year of middle school, and is now traveling the country side with his mother. They knew they could trust him to watch the house by himself, so they don't need to worry about him much. His allowance would always come through the mail, and he works part time to double that money. Sometimes he stays at the Sorami Temple, where he likes to train and visit the monk who lives there.

Other than that, he cannot hold a sword properly with the joints in his thumbs damaged. It was after he fought in the final round against a really strong opponent, who he wishes to square off against someday if not for his accursed handicap! Practicing swordsmanship and wielding a sword, was something he truly loves to do. Sure it may sound like a family tradition at first, but this activity was his life's passion. Just swinging a sword and feeling the hilt against his palm, especially fighting a really strong opponent swordsman or not, it was a great rush for him…!

" _But now…"_ he sadly thought, releasing a sigh.

"Yo!" a cheery voice called out as he stopped.

The person standing before him is a male around his age with sky blue eyes and brown hair. Like him, he also goes to the same school because of his school uniform, though he doesn't wear the blazer often. This is Noboru Shinsaku.

Hayato simply looks at Noboru who widely grinned at him before pulling out two BB guns, pointing them right at him.

"Come on, let's have another match! Gun versus Sword, let's see who the winner is!" he challenged.

Hayato stared at Noboru with a distant look before walking by him without a second glance.

"I'm sorry, but I can't…not today at least." he told the gun wielder, making him widen his eyes.

"Hey!" Noboru cried out. "Come on, don't walk away! You can't just ignore a challenge! Isn't that against your pride as a swordsman!? So come on, let's face each other and…"

"Didn't you hear me!? I said I can't!" Hayato snapped. "Even if I wanted to, it wouldn't be much of a fight between either of us…! It'll only end with one of us being disappointed."

"But…!"

"I'm going home!" With that, Hayato quickly runs away not wanting to have this conversation anymore.

"Hey, wait!" Noboru cried, attempting to chase after him. However, Hayato was already gone to the point where he can't even see him.

* * *

" _Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…! Why? Why did this have to happen to me?"_ Hayato angrily thought, as he stops running. He isn't too far from his home, so there was no need to run anymore.

He slowly walks back home, where he would most likely do his homework, cook dinner, read a little bit, and watch some TV before retiring for the day. Normally, he would spend his time training in his swordsmanship skills, but now that he can barely lift his shoulder that didn't seem to be an option. It wasn't bad for him to find other hobbies to do besides kendo training.

"What am I thinking?" he questioned to himself before spotting a familiar object on the ground. Approaching it, he takes a quick look around to see no one around, and picks it up. "A sword…?"

It was indeed a sword. But its appearance was rather odd. It has a purple hilt with a "ZECT" logo, and the blade itself was black with a silver highlight. In addition, the sword has orange highlight decorations to it as well. Over all, this sword is mostly mechanical than anything else.

"What kind of sword is this?" he questioned.

"Hey! You better release that sword at once!" an angry voice yelled.

"Huh?" he blinked, searching for the owner of said voice.

"Down here!" Hayato shifts his gaze down to see a small purple mechanical scorpion. "A robot…?"

"Put down the sword! Only those who I deem worth have permission to hold and keep it!" the mechanical scorpion told him.

"I'm terribly sorry." he apologized, holding the sword in a respectful and proper manner. Gently setting it back on the ground, Hayato politely bowed to the scorpion. "Please, forgive me. I never had any bad intentions towards this blade."

The scorpion looks at him in awe as he watched him treat the sword with great care and respect. Perhaps he may have snapped and judged a little too soon.

"I will take my leave now." Hayato said as he was about to leave.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" blinked Hayato, looking at the scorpion.

"I may have been a little too harsh, and I am sorry about my attitude earlier." the scorpion apologized.

"No." Hayato shook. "You were in your rights to be angry. I deliberately picked up your sword without permission on purpose."

"Well, let's just forget about it and move on. If you don't mind, may I ask for your name?"

"It's Hayato Naoki."

"Hayato Naoki, huh…?" the mechanical scorpion said, taking his name into memory. "Well then Hayato, my name is Sasword Zecter."

"Sasword Zecter?" repeated Hayato.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Sasword Zecter.

"What is it?"

"Are you a swordsman by any chance?"

"You…could say that." he answered. "If that's all you needed to know, then I'll be heading off."

"Please, wait! I was wondering if you would be kind enough to demonstrate your swordsmanship!" Sasword Zecter pleaded, making Hayato halt once more.

"I'm sorry, but…" Hayato began, trying to resist the urge of wanting to swing that sword. "I already did my fair share of training for today. I'm afraid you'll have t find someone else."

"Well, can you at least demonstrate a small portion of your skills?" If this kid is good as he hopes is, then maybe he has finally found someone worthy to be his partner at long last!

"I guess…I can demonstrate a little." At this point, Hayato mentally cursed himself for giving into his urges.

"Then by all means, please pick up the sword." Sasword Zecter allowed.

Hayato picks up the sword and despite being an odd mechanical weapon of sorts, the weight of it felt pretty good. Quickly dismissing the thought, he exhaled before looking serious and began to perform simple movements.

The Zecter couldn't help but stare at the young man in awe as he watched him wield the sword with grace and elegance. There was always a powerful force behind every swing, and that certainly had to have taken years of training to accomplish this level of skill.

Hayato was about to the lift the sword above his head, but felt a cringe of pain from his hands, making him drop the sword as he felt an ache in his thumbs and shoulders.

"Huh?" Sasword Zecter questioned.

"I have to go now." Hayato said before taking off. "Please, forgive me for dropping your sword. Goodbye."

"Hey, wait!" Sasword Zecter cried. He quickly grabbed the sword with his tail and then dashed after Hayato. "Wait for me…!"

* * *

 **(Ruined Dojo)**

"Do you think we'll really find something here?" asked Misaki as they were looking around the building.

"I'm not sure. But hopefully, we'll be able to find a motive." Ogata replied.

"If there is one." she sighed.

"No, I'm sure there has to be motive somewhere." he positively said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let's think about it." he began. "The Worm left survivors, which is actually something rare for any of their kind to do. As we've seen in the past, hardly anyone has ever survived a Worm attack before."

"So it left them alive for a reason."

"Possibly." he said. "We know its attacking places like this. And we also know that it's going to be after people in the national tournament…"

"Well, it wasn't hard to figure out." she stated.

"True. But still…there has to be some form of motive behind what this thing is thinking."

"There is." a familiar voice spoke, catching the two by surprise as they looked to see their field superior.

"Tadokoro-san…?" they simultaneously said.

"I figured you two would be in this investigation, so I thought I'd help out." Tadokoro said.

"Thank you." said Misaki.

"Do you know this Worm's intentions? If so, please tell us." Ogata asked, curious to know if their old instructor has something.

"It should be obvious. Actually, the answer has been presented from the very start." he cryptically said, wanting them to figure it out.

"The answer has been in front of us…?" pondered Ogata.

"Hey could it be that…the Worm is testing these people somehow?" Misaki began.

"Testing?" questioned Ogata, taking a moment to think before realizing what she meant. "Are you saying that it's looking for something by attacking people who practice swordsmanship?"

"Yeah." answered Tadokoro. "This Worm is looking for someone to impersonate."

"But why?" asked Misaki.

"Probably because it wants to test its own ability with a sword, at least that's my theory on it." he said.

"In short, if it finds someone strong enough to withstand its attack or last long enough, the Worm will deem that person worthy and impersonate them." Ogata concluded.

"That's the idea."

"But why go through all the trouble to look for someone like that? This Worm should already know that its power is above human standards, as much as I hate to say it."

"Think about it, we know ordinary human beings can't stand up to the Worms unless they've either had some training or have Zecters. However, there are exceptions." Tadokoro began, confusing the two.

"Exceptions?" blinked Misaki.

"What do you mean?" asked Ogata.

"Simply put, there _are_ some incredible people in the world." Tadokoro began. "There are those who possess unique talents and abilities, such as kendo. Throughout the history of Japan and the world, there have been many great swordsmen who made legends of themselves by simply using their incredible swordsmanship. I'm sure you may have heard some yourselves, correct?"

"True. And only two come to mind so far…" Ogata said, thinking of two possible great swordsmen he may have heard throughout his time in school. "Well anyway, if what you're saying is true, then we certainly have to keep an eye on the places the Troopers are surveying."

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **(Kazuyuki Residence)**

Noriko was inside his room finishing up some homework. He turns to his roommate, Kabuto Zecter, who's been sitting on his pillow.

"Hey, Kabuto Zecter." he started, catching the Zecter's attention as he flew off the little basket bed Noriko had made for him when he first came to live here.

"What's up?" asked Kabuto Zecter.

"I think it's about time you tell me what kind of transformation weapon/ devices your friends use to have their partners transform." Noriko said.

"Come on…! It won't be fine if I just tell you right away! I want it to be a surprise…!" Kabuto Zecter said. "I only want you to see how awesome my friends are."

"I know you want it to be surprise. But this is a serious matter." Noriko said.

"Okay." Kabuto Zecter was already well informed about the Worm attacks. Earlier, Noriko came back home with everyone else as they informed him on the attack that happened last night.

"Does one of your friends, by any chance, have a sword as their transformation device?" he asked.

"Yes." answered Kabuto Zecter. "The one who has a sword is Sasword Zecter."

"I see." Noriko was trying to think what the Worm's goal might be. It was obvious it's just attacking kendo practitioners, a fact that was confirmed by Sugata, who looked up another attack before that one. But it has to be after something in particular about those people. At first, it wouldn't make sense when the Worm is obviously powerful than ordinary human beings.

Wait a minute…

Ordinary humans…?

Could that be the answer he was searching for? It has to be. For the most part, the attacks haven't been making any sense in terms of a motive.

"Now I get it." Noriko spoke with a serious tone.

"What did you figure out?" asked Kabuto Zecter.

"Obaa-chan said this; 'There are many treasures in this world, considered to be humanity's greatest…you two are one of those treasures, along with being one of the greatest warriors.' In other words, this Worm is searching for people with high skill and talent in kendo." Noriko explained.

"I see. Now that you mention it, it does make sense." Kabuto Zecter said. _"But did you really have to recite one of your grandmother's words to say it like that?"_

"If you're friend does have a sword for a transformation device, and as the main weapon, there could be a chance he'll accidently mistake a disguised Worm thus choosing it for a partner." Noriko theorized.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Noriko looked at his partner curiously.

"Huh?"

"Like the rest of us, Sasword Zecter is rather picky about who he wants his partner to be. So he set some really high requirements."

"What kind of requirements?" Noriko asked, intrigued.

"First, he wants the potential user to have a high level of skill and talent in the art of swordsmanship. Second, the candidate must have the utmost highest respect of a sword and know what it means to be a true swordsman. Finally, the candidate must have a great love for swordsmanship." Kabuto Zecter listed.

"I can only imagine how difficult it must be to find a certain person to meet those requirements." Noriko commented. "However, I believe there _is_ a certain person who meets those requirements, though…"

"Really?" the mechanical beetle curiously asked.

"Well, I don't know this person on a personally level or anything, but I have feeling he'll be the one your friend will partner up with." Noriko said with a knowing grin.

"I sure hope you're right, Noriko."

Noriko nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Noriko and his friends are walking to school. This was actually a rare event for everyone to meet up at the same time, since it's usually Eri and himself walking together. Sometimes, Tetsuo and Sohara would join them as well. Oh well, at least Eri is really happy about it.

"When you put it like that, it starts to make sense." Sugata spoke after Noriko explained his theory about the Worm's true intention. "From how it sounds, this Worm is just trying to find someone really strong before the tournament begins, thus acting impatient."

"Yeah." the older Kazuyuki nodded. "We may have a chance of defeating the Worm if it decides to come to the school."

"But the odds of that are 50/50." Mikako stated. "If it doesn't show up, then we'll have no choice but to wait for the tournament when it gets to the final round, right?"

"That's right." Sugata nodded. "So for now, we'll just have to see how things turn out."

"Right." said Tetsuo.

"Anyway, to change the subject for a while, I'm a little concerned about the requirements this other Zecter put up. I mean, that's kind of asking for the impossible, wouldn't you think?" said Sohara.

"I don't think so." Noriko spoke.

"Me neither!" Eri smiled.

"Same here." said Tetuso.

"I believe Sugata and I agree them as well. Isn't that right?" Mikako said, looking at her childhood friend.

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

"And why's that?" Sohara asked, obviously confused.

"Obaa-chan said this; 'Aspects of the world attract to one another. And if you search for that of which you seek, then it is within your grasp.' _That_ is what we mean, Sohara-chan." Eri said with a wide grin.

"Huh?" the brunette blinked.

"She means certain people have a way of finding each other." Noriko clarified.

"Oh, okay then. I guess that makes sense."

"Anyway," Tetuso spoke, looking at Noriko. "…you are having Kabuto Zecter watch the kendo club for us, right?"

Noriko answered by pointing a finger up.

They looked up to see Kabuto Zecter flying above them.

"Ah, Kabu-chan…!" Eri smiled, waving to the mechanical beetle. She immediately realized something and looked at her brother. "That means Ikaros-chan is by herself at home!"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. It's only until we deal with the Worm."

"But I don't want her to be alone!" she cried. "That's it! I'm going back home and bringing Ikaros-chan with us!" The younger Kazuyuki attempted to run back home, until Noriko grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. And like a child, she frantically moved around. "No! Let me go!"

"No, Eri. We're going to school." Noiko sternly said. Honestly, having a sister that acts like a five year old sometimes, despite being fifteen, is a real pain in the neck.

"That's right, Eri-chan. It's important to go to school and get your daily education." Mikako said with her usually smile, which hides her malicious side. "Isn't that right, Noriko?"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with the devil on this." he sighed.

"Same here." added Tetsuo.

* * *

 **(With Kabuto Zecter)**

"They sure are lively." Kabuto Zecter mused. He then looks at different route only to see a familiar sight. "Hmm…?"

* * *

 **(With Hayato)**

"I've politely asked you to stop following me five times already. So please, leave me alone." Hayato said as the mechanical scorpion continued to follow him.

"Until you listen to what I have to say, I will not leave your side." replied Sasword Zecter.

Since he demonstrated some of his swordsmanship, Sasword Zecter has been following him. He tried to get him to leave, but the mechanical scorpion says he has a request to ask of him. Knowing it involves that sword somehow, he courteously kept refusing.

…Until now.

"Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say. But only after school…" Hayato said, giving into the mechanical scorpion's demand.

"I'll wait." Sasword Zecter said, stopping by the school gate.

* * *

"Sasword Zecter!" a familiar voiced called out, catching his attention.

"Huh?" questioned Sasword Zecter. He looks up to see a familiar sight flying in the sky. "Kabuto Zecter?"

"I knew it was you." Kabuto Zecter laughed, descending beside his friend. "How've you been? It's been a while since we last saw each other."

"Indeed. It has been a while since we escaped from ZECT's laboratory." said Sasword Zecter. "In any case, I've been well. I am currently on the search for someone to be my partner."

"Have you found anyone?" asked Kabuto Zecter.

"I have. And I must say he is more than worthy enough to be my partner. The respect and love he has for the sword is truly genuine. Plus, he is quite skillful." Even though he hasn't asked Hayato to be his partner yet, he hopes the boy will agree. "What about you? Have you found a partner of your own?"

"You bet your tail I did!" Kabuto Zecter joyously said.

"I see." began Sasword Zecter. "Who is your partner?"

"Noriko Kazuyuki." answered Kabuto Zecter.

"Noriko Kazuyuki, huh...? May I ask what kind of person he is?"

"He's a real swell guy! I can't wait for you to meet him! The first time when I moved into his home, he made a comfortable basked bed for me and it's really comfortable! He's also a really a good cook that it gets people craving for more, and has a fifteen year old little sister who's really adorable." he told him.

"I see. I'm happy for you, comrade. I really am glad you found a nice partner." Sasword Zecter said, envious of his friend.

"Anyway, as much as I'd like to catch up, we have a Worm problem." Kabuto Zecter informed.

"What?"

* * *

Ogata and Misaki are driving to Sorami High knowing the school has a kendo club that plans to enter the tournament. They were also accompanied by Zect Troopers driving behind them, as some were already at their destination, to keep them posted. Tadokoro is at another dojo for his own surveillance mission.

" _Both of you remember the plan, right?"_ Tadokoro asked through Misaki's phone that was on speaker.

"We keep watch on both our respective targets, and if the Worm is spotted, we call for back up." Ogata confirmed.

" _That's right. I'll let you know if I see anything."_ With that the call ended.

"For the sake of those at Sorami High, I hope the Worm doesn't strike there."

"Yeah, me too…" Ogata agreed.

* * *

 **(Sorami High)**

After explaining the situation to Sasword Zecter, he agreed to help out knowing the person he chose to be his partner might be in danger. Knowing that he can't fly, like the rest of his friends, he thought it would be best to keep watch from inside the building while Kauto Zecter flies around the campus. That way, it'd kill two birds with one stone.

"Everything seems to be fine out here." Kabuto Zecter said, watching over everything from above. He then spotted black vans that had just parked near the school. "Is that…?"

Wanting to confirm his suspicions, the Beetle Zecter flew a little closer to the vans while keeping his distance. He then confirmed that it was ZECT as he could see some Troopers hiding around the area. Obviously, they must have figured out the Worm's intentions, so they're keeping watch on the school. He knew they would come in eventually, but did it have to be this soon? Especially at the place, where his partner receives a daily education? One thing's for sure, he needs to warn everyone.

"I should hurry and tell Sasword Zecter." Kabuto Zecter flew inside the gymnasium.

* * *

 **(Gymnasium)**

The mechanical scorpion is watching from inside the building after digging a hole to get in. He was admiring the kendo club and their training, while making some comments stating that the students have a long way to go before they're as good as a true swordsman. But can see they have potential and just need some more training to properly hone their skills. As much as he would like to observe them, he cannot disregard his task to watch for the Worm.

"I wonder if I'll be able to see him here?" pondered Sasword Zecter, referring to Hayato. He then spotted Kabuto Zecter coming through the hole. "Have you spotted anything suspicious?"

"Defiantly." answered Kabuto Zecter. "There are Zect Troopers outside the school. I had to keep my distance to make sure they didn't see me."

"This is bad." Sasword Zecter grimaced. "It's troublesome that we must concern ourselves with ZECT."

"Unfortunately, we have no choice." Kabuto Zecter sighed. "Anyway, I think my partner is almost on break. So I'll get to him and tell him what's going on."

The Scorpion Zecter silently nodded.

With that, the Beetle Zecter went inside the hole.

* * *

 **(With Noriko)**

"Alright, it's break time. Let's go see how Kabuto Zecter is doing." Tetsuo said.

"Yeah." nodded Noriko.

They were about to leave the classroom until hearing a tap on the window.

"Kabuto Zecter?" blinked Noriko, half expecting to see his partner. He went to open the window as the Beetle Zecter flew inside.

"We have trouble! I just spotted ZECT vehicles outside the school, and there are Troopers hiding around the area!" he informed.

"This is bad. We have to find the others and tell them." Sohara suggested.

"We heard everything." Sugata spoke, entering the room with Mikako. "Sorry for not dropping in sooner, but we couldn't help but overhear."

"That's okay." Noriko said.

"Did you happen to see them?" Mikako asked.

"I spotted a few of them hiding the bushes, up in some trees, and most likely inside their vehicles." Kabuto Zecter informed. "Anyway, let's get to the gym. I have a friend in there keeping watch."

"Another Zecter is here?" Sohara questioned.

"We can talk about that later. For now, we should go." Noriko said as they left the classroom.

* * *

Back in the gymnasium, Sasword Zecter still kept a watchful eye out for both the Worm and ZECT. It was bad enough that a Worm is aiming to attack these young, talented kendo practitioners, but now ZECT has to get involved. Well, he supposed it couldn't be helped either way.

One of the doors opened and Hayato stepped inside the room, walking over to the benches taking a seat as he merely watched the other students honing their skills.

"He's here…!" uttered Sasword Zecter, watching the boy simply observing the other students. "That's strange…why isn't he picking up a practice sword?"

Sasword Zecter was about to sneak his way over to him, but stopped when he sensed a presence homing in on them...! Fast!

"Oh no!" he scanned the room, searching for the Worm's signal but it was already too late.

The walls suddenly broke down, causing everyone to gasp as Sails Worms stormed into the gymnasium, along with the Mantis Worm who was leading them. Everyone in the room was scared straight as they screamed while the Worms were targeting them one by one. They were each being knocked down and getting dragged by the creatures.

"I have to help!" Sasword Zecter declared.

"What are these monsters…?" Hayato frowned, slowly backing away from a Sails Worm that was about to lunge at him until something had suddenly knocked it away. Just then, he saw a robotic beetle that briefly flew around him before heading back to where it came from. "Huh?"

He looks to see a group of students that he's never seen before.

"I say we arrived just on time." Mikako said, seeing that most of the kendo club members aren't dead.

"Hardly, they're all badly injured!" Tetuso frowned.

"In any case, I'll end this quick before a panic breaks out in the whole school." Noriko said as Kabuto Zecter flew into his hand. "Make sure they get to safety!"

"Right." nodded Sohara.

"Let's get rid of 'em, Noriko!" Kabuto Zecter encouraged.

"Henshin!"

 _ **HENSHIN!**_

Kabuto charged at the Worms as he brought out his KunaiGun in Axe Mode, starting to slash them one by one, making them focus their attention on him. He was able to avoid their attacks while striking them with his weapon, then elbowed one that was about to sneak attack him from behind.

"Cast Off!"

 _ **CAST OFF!**_

The armored pieces flew off and hit the Worms making them fall to the ground.

 _ **CHANGE BEETLE!**_

Changing his weapon into Kunai Mode, he dashed towards the Worms and slashed them yet again destroying nearly half of them. He was about to shift his attention towards the Mantis Worm, the leader of the apparent bunch until suddenly it was shot by oncoming bullets.

Kabuto looks over to see the Zect Troopers had arrived, aiming their weapons at the Worm.

"So they finally came inside the building." he commented.

Tetsuo and the others watched from the locker room, where they managed to put the injured students at. Of course, Hayato was watching along with Sasword Zecter on his shoulder.

"Fire!" a Trooper commanded as they took fire at the Worms.

"Seems like they're on my side for now…that's good." said Kabuto, refocusing his attention towards the other Worms. "Clock Up!"

 _ **CLOCK UP!**_

* * *

 **(Inside Clock Up)**

Kabuto wasn't alone as the Mantis Worm had already gone after him. It growled, lifting its armed blades and then dashed towards him.

Kabuto raised his KunaiGun trading blows with the Mantis Worm, as it was proving to be a formidable opponent. Apparently, attacking all of those kendo places around the city was another way for it to gain more strength. As provided, it was faring better than any of the other Worms he's faced so far. The beetle Rider may not be a swordsman himself, but he does know how to adapt and can gauge an enemy's power through his own hand-to-hand combat prows.

"You sure are strong." Kabuto commented. "However, I must end this immediately."

When Kabuto was about to engage the Worm again, his senses reacted and moved to the right avoiding an attack from another Worm.

This Worm is based off an Earwig colored orange with black stripes. The most noticeable feature about this Worm is its tail, which has two blades that were undoubtedly waiting to sink into his flesh.

"Another one?" pondered Kabuto. "I see. One of them must have evolved."

 _ **CLOCK OVER!**_

* * *

 **(Outside Clock Up)**

Returning to normal speeds, Kabuto and the Worms stared off against each other as if to anticipate who would make the next move. However, the Worms had oddly decided to leave along with some of the lesser ones following.

Kabuto sighed in disappointment. They were too far gone for him to follow right now. He might as well take his leave now and regroup with his friends.

"Hold it right there!"

Somehow he should've expected this.

He looks at the Zect Troopers, who now have their Machine Blade Guns pointed at him. Ogata and Misaki entered the room and stares at the Rider.

* * *

 **Alright, everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry this came out really late...been working on other stuff and dealing with things in my real life and whatnot. Anyway, the fourth chapter will be coming out sooner than you know it. It's both a fact and promise. Also, if some of you guys are scratching your heads or wondering about some certain plot holes that you might've spotted, then don't worry that's going to be explained in the fourth chapter. Later.**


End file.
